Broken Faith
by Yarbad
Summary: A swordsmen in training embarks on a journey to finish their training little did they know that a new threat is coming and they've been tossed into the center of the fray. OC centered OC X ? Knowing me it'll end up a harem but I'll try to leave that to all of you . Rated M for reasons. [Rewrite is going down! Chp.1 done and 2 is in progress!]
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I don't have much with me so maybe some armor?' The teen stood there contemplating the weapons that he saw were a bit to much and the cheap ones seem to do less damage than his rusty katanna and that was saying something.

"Oh sir are you looking for anything specific?" The teen looked at the store clerk nodding "yeah I'm interested in any kind of armor do you have anything cheap?" The clerk nods "we've got this shoulder guard made of leather it doesn't add much defense all together but that little amount that counts you know."

The teen nods handing over the credits for the piece of equipment. "Just equip this and lets see if it's a good fit." The teen gave a confused look but shrugged it off putting the piece of armor on 'it fits well enough to work.' The teen nods "thanks for this." He says before heading through the stores entrance to the meeting spot.

"Took you long enough." Kira says sighing "thought you ran off without me." The teen shrugs giving a small smile "don't worry about that I wouldn't leave without telling you." Kira nods "good because I invested alot of my savings into working with you if you ran off I would be stuck with all of this extra stuff."

Laughing the teen turns to the guild building "did he give us the directions to the location we're suppose to go to?" Kira shakes her head "no but I'm pretty sure if we go back in he'll mark it on your map."

The teen gave a confused look "map?" Kira sighed "figures you didn't have one." She walks forward looking at him for a moment before nodding "I think I know someone in the mainland who can help us but... well they're in a different nation until then I'll just use my own alright."

He didn't really understand what she meant but he nods "sure I'll wait out here then so you can get the location." Kira nods heading inside the guild building the teen sighs "maybe I made the wrong decision teaming up with her..."

With that little comment he pulls the rock out of his pocket tossing it in the air a couple times before pocketing it. "Hey back it's not as far as I thought so we should be able to get through this with little to no problems if your as strong as I hope you are."

Kira laughed at her comment looking at the teen who seem to think about it "your serious?" She says sighing "what type of half baked hero are you." The teen snaps his fingers "never said I was one."

"Alright enough of this we've got money to make!" Kira says walking in the direction the man had marked on her map. Not bothering to say anything else he followed her quietly while she seem to focus on finding this monster.

 **-Time Passes-**

Kira stops pointing at a cave entrance "this should be the den not sure how deep it goes but with the supplies we have we should be ok." Kira says with a smile the teen nods in agreement pulling the katanna from its casing as he moved towards the entrance.

"So what's are plan of attack?" Kira asked as the teen hid behind a rock avoid a pack of wolves that looked similar to the one he fought on board the ship. "Make our way through the cave without being detected and hopefully kill the leader without being spotted by any of its men."

Kira got a chill down her spine by the way he looked as he said it "oh sorry my teacher forced me to survive in the wilderness for some time the best way to deal with a group reliant on a leader is to severed ties with said leader like the man said."

Kira nods "but how do we know which one the leader is?" The teen points to one of the small blue creatures that hop by "they're carrying something with them I'm positive they're bringing something to their leader all we have to do is follow them."

Nodding Kira follows his lead as he moves forward in his crouched stance in the shadows. "Why do you think about this?" The teen asks Kira who looks at him confused "isn't this a normal monster infestation?"

"Maybe but don't you think that it's weird for monster to be so organized of course normal creatures do things like this but these are different kinds of monsters all together for them to be working for one monster to do anything more than being obstacles is far fetch."

Kira looks at the monsters with a confused look "I guess..." Kira looks at the teen who had moved a bit further ahead following the small blue creature who continued further into the cave.

"When it comes to fighting this thing we'll have to be fast taking to long and we'll be neck deep in monsters." The teen saws looking at Kira with a thin smile "when I give you the signal I want you to come out and aid me alright not a moment before."

"Why would I let you go and fight this thing alone?" The teen looks at her confused "if things go bad I need you to make an opening if you can so I can get out of there if you think it's to dangerous run."

"..." The teen nods "alright then lets move then looks like we're reaching a rather big room." He says pointing to the small blue creature that entered a large clearing. "Looks like we made it then." Kira says he nods pointing to a smaller path "that path leads upwards we should check if there's a ledge or something you can watch from."

Kira shakes her head "no I'll go down with you the closer I am the quicker I can make an opening." He nods "your right but it'll be harder for you to escape if you were closer." He shakes his head "never mind your right just remember to only come out when I give you the signal."

 **-Time Passes-**

The large shadow like creature stood in the center looking at the items that was brought to it. The teen crouched behind some large rocks looking at the creature it seem to be a giant Chimera.

"That's interesting why would something like that be doing this?" The teen says looking at the snake tale which was moving around scanning the area. 'Cut the tail off get rid of the reach then it's just a test of power.'

Nodding to himself the teen sneaks towards the back of the Chimera who continued to just sit there. 'Wait...now!' The teen fires forward lunging towards the Chimera the snake head turns quickly only managing to hiss before being severed from the rest of its body the creature roars in pain spinning around quickly and smacking the teen away.

Stabbing his blade into the ground he manage to stop himself from flying to far away. He pulls his blade out quickly swinging it once to whip the blood and dirt off of it. The Chimera roars firing forward at the teen who takes a defensive stance.

The Chimera goat head goes to ram him but the teen jumps out of reach "to your right!" Kira yells the teen looks over barely managing to block the Chimeras attack with his blade. "Kira how close are the other creatures!?" He yells the girl looks towards the entrance seeing a few making their way towards them.

"They're far off but coming!" The teen jumps back the Chimeras paw smashing into the earth cracking it. "Alright nows not the time to hold back!" The teen says charging forward "impact!" The Chimera roars making the teen fly back. 'Shit it didn't work!'

The teen hits the ground hard jumping to his feet quickly the Chimera roars once more causing the room to shake large pieces of the ceiling begin falling down towards the teen who jumps out of the way into the Chimera who rams him upwards.

Gagging the teen coughs up a bit of blood "alright Kira I think it's time you make an appearance!" Kira runs out from her hiding spot handing the teen a bottle "just drink this you'll be alright." The teen nods grabbing the bottle and chugging it. "Alright I'm back in this!" Kira moves a bit back to avoid the two as they clash again.

The Chimera goes to ram once again but the teen fires his blade forward this time "now I've got you!" He yells "Impact Burst!" The Chimeras goat head explodes as the Chimera itself is knocked back.

"Alright one more and we're one!" The teen yells lifting the rusty katanna. "...!?" The teen gives a confused look at his blade "it broke!" He yells looking at the now broken katanna blade "must have put to much power into that last attack!" He jumps back dogging the Chimera who looks enraged now.

"Don't you have any powerful attacks you can use against that thing?" Kira asked the teen chuckles "actually alot of my skills are locked." Kira face pales "your not serious are you?" The teen shakes his head "I'm as serious as ever don't worry I can beat him with this broken blade."

The teen grins at the Chimera who roars once more before charging him the teen runs forward as the Chimera snaps at him he slides underneath firing his blade into it the blade cuts the Chimera opens the beast moves away from the two trying for one last roar before falling down and slowly vanishing.

"Looks like we manage to win this fight!" The teen says fist pumping the air. "And it dropped some credits and a few other things I'll grabbed them and we can go through them later." Laughter fills the room as a black fog fires from the remaining piece of the Chimera.

"To think my host would die so soon!" The ragging voice roars "amazing this pain this torment this **anger!** " The voice begins to cackle before firing off "what the hell wait!" The teen yells throwing the broken blade at the fog only missing it barley as it escapes through the entrances.

"Dammit it got away!" The teen growls "was that the thing causing these creatures to act like this?" Kira asks confused "I don't know but that's our best bet." Kira nods "I think we should report this to the man right away." Kira says before hearing a howl the two look to the entrance seeing a few monsters standing there they glare at the two.

"Shit I forgot about them!" Kira yells hiding behind the teen who growls moving his hand towards the hilt of the blade that still remained in its sheath on his back the creatures glared at them for a bit longer before turning around and wandering off.

"Wait, what they're leaving?" Kira asked moving away from the teen who nods "it seems like it, they don't have a reason to continue fighting us after we killed their leader like we thought they'll go their separate ways from this point and if they don't we can take them." The teen says falling down and groaning.

"That was to much work" he complains shaking his head "to think that blade would break when I actually needed it." The teen says with a sigh "um with the money from this quest and the credits we gained while fighting this guy I bet we'll be able to buy a better one."

The teen chuckles "your right but I want to try and get this repaired it might be cheaper to refine it as well." Kira sighs "it be easier to just get a new blade don't you think?" Shrugging the teen picks up the broken blade "even so this is my only weapon as it stands."

"Alright I got it we'll try to repair it if we can find someone who can do it alright?" The teen nods walking towards the exit "you did good back there Kira." Kira laughs "thanks although I think you're the one who deserve praise I mean you just took that thing on by yourself!"

"I know I didn't actually expect to win." Kira stops walking "what do you mean you were all like 'I can handle this thing even with a broken sword!'" The teen laughs at her impression of him but shakes his head "I just didn't want you to freak out over something like that."

Kira sighs "maybe I should get a weapon as well then " the teen gives her a confused look as they exit the cave "you don't have one already?" Kira shakes her head "I never thought I was going to need one I actually...never mind lets move on alright?" The teen nods "right lets go."

 **-Time Passes-**

"You actually did it?" The man says chuckling "that was quicker than expected although that part about the weird shadow flying from the corpse never heard of anything doing something like that."

The man thinks for a moment before sighing "sorry I can't think of anything but I think I know someone you can ask." The two give him a skeptical look "I put it on my name Brian S. Up." Brian says setting a box down on the counter.

"This is a delivery to the Basilicom of this nation some rare mechanical parts don't know why they needed them but the order came in for them we happened to have the supplies for it just no one to deliver it."

Kira gave an excited look while the teen seem tired "what does that have to do with anyone knowing about that shadow?" "There's a guy I know who works in the guild building there go talk to them they might know something juicy."

While Kira went to take the box the teen only added on the questions "might?" Brian nods "yeah no sure fire way he might know something but if he doesn't he'll know someone who does!"

"What are you doing lets take this job it's worth alot of credits and it isn't every day you get to visit the capital think of all the trading we can do!" The teen sighs "fine but how are we suppose to know what this Basilicom looks like?"

Brian laughs "ask anyone in the capital they'll direct you in its direction." The teen nods "thanks." He says as he grabs the box "wait let me carry it your the one who'll be fighting so I should carry this."

Laughing the teen showed the broken sword "we'll go buy a new one right now so let me see the box" Kira says calmly the teen shrugs handing her the box "you ready to move?" The teen ask as he pushes open the door. Kira nods "of course I am with all your complaining I thought you might have gotten cold feet."

 **-In another area of the world-**

"Dammit!" The figure punches the ground causing a giant crater to form "why why **why!** " The figure roars out to the sky and a female voice chuckles "you know the rules have been set in place for the time."

The figure roars once more going to punch the ground once again "now now." A man catches their fist sighing "to think you'd throw such a fit from losing, your almost as bad as her when she loses." The figure growls "shut the hell up he kill my pet I'll rip that **bastard apart!"** The figure begins to grow in size only to be stop by the man once again who snaps his fingers a giant hand ripping from the floor and grabbing the figure.

"I've been tasked with keeping you under control and while being on dog watch isn't my favorite thing to do I'll be getting something interesting from it so refrain from any further idiotic moves understand?"

The figure stops growling shrinking back to their original size "dammit!" The figure grunts sitting on the floor propping his head up with his hand "besides this play of nightmares has only begun."

 **-Back to them-**

"Right behind you!" Kira yells the teen spins around slashing through the human like monster "one more to go!" Kira yells running up to it "Batter up!" She yells smacking the blue slime like creature with the metal bat it goes flying into a nearby tree splattering.

"Alright! mark that one down in the play books!" Kira cheers before picking up the item drop "I think I'm stronger now." The teen says calmly looking at Kira who nods "the feeling's mutual I didn't think I'd level up anytime soon." Kira says sighing "I'm so weak I level up this fast huh?"

"No we've fought a few monsters' so it only makes sense you'd level up." The teen says "although I'm shocked that we're still on the move we took a short rest but it has been a couple of days did we go the wrong way?"

Kira shakes her head "no I don't think so." Kira stops for a moment checking her map while the teen looked at his new weapon it was a longer katanna with a leather grip the sheath was gray and didn't have any real design to it like the rusty katanna and its sheath.

He sheath his blade heading over to Kira who was still looking at her map "should I be concerned?" Kira shakes her head "no of course not it shouldn't take much more time." The teen stares at her for a moment before nodding and moving ahead.

"So Kira why are you out here?" The teen asked her while they walk up a hill. "I told you I want to become a traveling merchant thats why I-" The teen cuts her off moving a bit faster to break away from the conversation a bit.

"Usually people like you travel in caravans right? Why aren't you in one?" He looks at her and Kira shifts her gaze from her "you were in one of course you were." He says sighing before smiling "right so why'd you leave?"

"I don't feel like talking about this..." Kira says the teen stares at her for a moment before sighing "right I guess we'll just continue on then." The teen says as they reach the top of the hill. "We made it?" Kira asked the teen who nods looking at the giant city with awe.

"You ready to check it out?" The teen asked Kira nods running down the hill "I'll race you there!" She yells to him he grins firing forward "like I'd lose to you!" He yells bolting past her "that's exactly what I hoped for." Kira says the teen gives a confused look before realizing what she meant.

He went tumbling down the hill having tripped on a rock and sent flying. He finally stops after clawing at the floor to stop his tumble Kira passes by him with a grin "as expected this is why I'm holding the package and your the muscle."

The teen chuckles getting up and jogging over to Kira who was now walking down the path. "So who's paying us when we get the job done?" The teen asked Kira calmly who gave him a puzzled looked.

"Once we give them their package they'll pay us." Kira says the teen nods "oh...I understand now." The teen chuckles "I wasn't expecting to do things like this when I left my town but I guess all an individual can do is roll with the punches."

"Right lets just head into the city alright?"

 **-Time Passes-**

"So this is the Basilicom?" Kira says in awe while the teen sits down yawning "you go deliver it I'll sit here and watch out for any shady individuals." Kira rolls her eyes "you just want to sleep!" The teen shrugs "believe or don't I'll be on watch here." Kira sighs entering the building.

"Alright now that she's gone why doesn't the shady individual reveal them self?" The teen says standing up looking towards a shady figure standing a bit away "so you notice I was tailing you?"

The teen looks shocked "you were tailing us I was just kidding when I said that!" The shady figure falls back "you can't be serious!" They yell shooting back up to their feet "I am so why were you following us?"

The shady figure growls "I don't need to tell you why I was following-!" They stop what their saying as the teens blade comes to their neck stopping right next to it "I asked you a question please answer me."

The figure chuckles "so you use that little stunt to distract me so that you could close the distance between us huh?" The figure grins a light flashing in between the two causing the teen to cover his eyes when the light finally dims the figure is gone.

Putting the blade away the teen stares where the individual had been standing "why had they been following us?" The teen questioned as the doors open up behind him he turns around seeing Kira standing there with a happy expression.

"Hey we got paid!" Kira cheers only stopping here happy run when she saw his worried expression "are you alright?" She asked him calmly walking up to him the teen shakes his head "oh sorry yeah I'm fine I was just thinking that's all."

Kira nods "right I guess we can call it a day if you need to think." The teen nods "sure lets rest it might be nice to relax for awhile before looking for anymore jobs." The two nod walking off to look for a place they could rest.

 **"So this was your plan from the beginning?" The voice asked _"Of course it was why else would I go through the trouble of creating all of that?" The other voice questioned._**

 **"Don't fuck with me I don't have the time for your usual games I need to know if that's the only thing you were trying to accomplish!" The first voice roars their blade now pointed at the other who sighs.**

 ** _"Sorry but I was letting the pieces fall where ever this time controlling everything is fun but watching beings run around with free will is also interesting give them a bit of a lead and they'll follow it."_**

 **"Using these types a methods I knew I should have killed you then but..." they put away their blade sighing "your the only one who'll be able to help if things go to hell so hide your trail because once this is over your neck will meet my blade."**

 ** _"Alright I get it but just so you know I only tolerate factors in my plan that makes it more interesting remember that." They say calmly as the other voice vanishes._**

"Yes this place was cheap!" Kira cheers falling onto the bed the teen shrugs setting his gear down next to his bed "I was shocked as well the price was truly amazing." Kira groans sitting up.

"Do you always need to sound like that?" Kira asked as the teen stands up straight after checking his gear "what do you mean?" He asked calmly "like that all monotone." The teen laughs "I don't consider myself monotone but if my attitude bothers you so much I'll do my best to change it."

Kira laughs "your still doing it but I guess it has only been a couple days since we've started traveling together I shouldn't expect the world from you." Kira yawns laying back down "I think I'll take a nice long rest~" chuckling the teen nods in agreement sitting down on his bed.

"Kira thanks...for traveling with me..." The teen waits for a response but all he gets is a small yawn he looks over seeing she had already passed out. "Never mind goodnight Kira."

 **Hello I hope you enjoy this if you have any question or just want to say something PM me or review I'll be sure to answer you as soon as I can. Also trying to go at a normal pace with this story there are obviously OC characters in this story but the main cast will be a big part in the story soon and finally thank you for reading.**

 **Jeitron: Sorry I'm trying to take things slow while creating a feeling of progression of course someone walking down a road is boring so I'll usually skip over it as to not bore the reader of course if everyone wants to see that I'll write those little moments.**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"Raaaaaaaaaaah!" The black figure continues to scream out the tears flowing from there left eye while blood flowed from the left. "Dammit!" They scream turning to see floating figure that watch the chaos happen around the two._

 _"This is the price we pay" the floating figure tells the black one "no this isn't possible your wrong!" The black figure roars standing up only to feel itself be brought back to the floor "you shall vanish with this world you monsters tried to create."_

 _The black figure roars once more trying to break free of its binding only to be consumed by the flames around it."_

 ** _"Sir we're waiting for what you've got to tell us." The figure says the female chuckles "two of us are out and about we apologize but the beast is still angry about their pet." The figure who had awoken from there slumber shakes its head "no it's fine I need you all to listen to the next phase of our plan."_**

 **-?-**

"Hey you up!?" The teen groans opening his eyes to see Kira standing there ready to go. "Sorry about that just tired." The teen says yawning as he sits up "well we've got a long day ahead of us no point in wasting time right?" Kira says the teen nods.

"Right let me just grab my things and we can be off." The teen says to Kira who nods leaving the room. Quickly dawning his gear the teen fires out of the room with a chuckle "I think I'll agree with her today feels like it'll be long."

"So we're heading to the guild building then?" The teen asked Kira who was a bit ahead of him nodding "yes we are." She points to a large building a bit away from the two "hopefully there are a few good jobs so we can stock up on supplies."

The teen shrugs "we still need to find Brian's friend hopefully they do know something about that fog." Kira nods in agreement as they open the guild doors. "Seriously a line." Kira says sighing a loud conversation can be heard a bit ahead but the two drain it out talking to each other instead.

"So are we taking the hardest job on the list or a easier one?" Kira asked the teen shakes his head "we should see what they have first." He says not noticing the two purple hair individuals walking past them.

"I guess do you think we should form a larger party?" Kira asked the teen shakes his head once again "no I'd rather not pluck every random individual off the street to help me fight besides if they're not traveling with us then we'll have to split the reward up."

Kira thinks about it nodding in agreement "your right we should only party up with people who have the same kind of plans like us." The teen nods in agreement as the two finally reach the front of the line "lets go through the jobs quickly." Kira says looking at the available jobs.

"An extermination job would be pretty easy we could collect things on the way of course a delivery isn't bad either..." Kira sighs "what do you think?" The teen thinks for a moment "lets do another extermination mission we might see that fog again if we do."

Kira nods "ok then I'll put us down for it." The teen nods heading out of the building to wait for Kira who would be standing there for a minute or two working out the details. He pulls out the small rock from his pocket tossing it into the air a couple times before putting in his pocket and sighing.

"I wonder what Rectus is doing right now." He says calmly as he leans against the building closing his eyes. _"Focus all of that into one point and let it burst from your body!" Rectus roared to the boy who scream out "Impact Burst!" The boys hand smash into the tree but nothing happens the boy falls to his knees holding his bloody hand._

 _"So your still having trouble with that move I see." The boy growls standing up "I can do it!" He screams going for it again only to be stop by a pair of hands grabbing his wrist "your forcing yourself through the move let it flow out through the point you've decided as it stands you won't be able to focus this move through a weapon yet but for you to have pulled it off once is enough for me to know you can do this so like you said before you can do it one more time!"_

 _The boy launches forward "Impact!" He roars his hands already moving towards it target "Burst!" The force blows the boy back Rectus catches him laughing "that's what I'm talking about!" He cheers the boy looks up seeing the scene._

 _Trees were scattered all over in a straight line. "I've never seen anyone charge it like that before!" Rectus cheers grabbing the boys shoulders "congrats kids I think it's time we began some serious training!" The boy looks at Rectus nodding in agreement."_

'Over the top much...of course you did manage to drag me into your little training sessions so I guess I should be thanking you.' "Hey I've got the location lets go!" Kira yells running past the teen who sighs 'or maybe I should be smacking you around for giving that last piece of advice choices.' He chuckles running after her.

 **-?-**

"Oh its you." The man grins a flash of light firing from him towards the other individual who vanishes appearing next to him "don't fuck around I know your in on their plan to." The voice says calmly the man chuckles "me in cahoots with them I'd rather gouge my eyes out."

The voice draws it blade but so does the man blocking the voices blade "that's still an option so tell me what you know!" The voice roars the man sighs "of course, of course I was getting to that but I'm guessing you're only acting like that because you know **I love a good fight!** " The man roars back punching the voice and sending it flying into the air.

The voice flips glaring at the man who launches into the air after them the voice vanishes once again kicking the man back towards the ground when they appear next to them. "Shit so you did want to play serious!" The man roars more flashing lights fire from them the voice runs forward blade out the slash trough the lights.

"You're telling me wether you like it or not!" The voice roars head butting the man. The man chuckles flying back through a wall he slowly sits up looking up at the voice "man your still one scary guy of course you know this is a draw don't you?"

The voice nods as they look around seeing all flashing lights around them "I suspected that you were trying to snare me into a trap I just didn't want to disappoint you and lose out on your valuable information."

The man grins "of course if you would follow me I'll tell you everything you want to know." The man vanishes after a moment the voice does as well.

 **-Back to them-**

"We keeping ourselves low again?" Kira asked the teen shakes his head "no it's time to see if we can work as a team alright?" Kira nods pulling out the metal bat. The teen pulls his blade from its sheath before the two fire forward getting the drop on the group of monsters the job had instructed them to kill.

"Batter up!" Kira yells smashing one of the wolf like creatures in the face while the teen blocked one of the blade of a knight like monster "it looks that things the mini-boss" Kira says to the teen as she jumps over him smashing the knight across the head the knight stumbles back "you going for it!" She yells the teen nods firing forward and slashing at it multiple times.

"Finally Impact!" The teen yells tossing the blade into the air as he moves his hands towards the knight "Burst!" The knight goes flying back along with two blue slime dogs. "It's still not dead!" Kira complains getting smacked by one of the wolves.

"Kira you good?" The teen asked as he blocked one of the wolves attacks "yeah I'm fine just give me a moment!" She yells looking up her face pales the knight was back up and it was now charging something and pointing it in their direction.

The teen fires his blade into the wolfs mouth kicking it off his blade "that's another one Kira you feeling!" He doesn't bother trying to figure out what's going on he burst forward skidding in front of Kira who was still dazed on the floor trying to get up.

He turns to her hugging her "Impact!" He roars the rest of his words are lost as a giant beam of energy fires across the two.

"Huh?" Kira opens her eyes looking around she was still in the cave but it was darker "did I pass out?" She questioned. trying to stand up stopping only to look down "...!" She lets out a scream kicking the charred corpse off of her.

"No way...did he..." Kira stares at the corpse confused it was human for sure but was it his? "...He seriously did..." Kira chuckles sadly "he did that...for me..." her eyes tear up as she grasped at the dirt on the ground.

"Calm down." She looks up seeing a familiar figure standing there "no point in crying over what happened." Her eyes go wide as she stares at them "sorry the blast sent me flying luckily for me it looks like I manage to keep you safe your-"

He can't finish as she rams into him sending him into a wall "seriously sore here." He complains laughing "why the hell did you have to scare me like that!" She yells at him the teen stops laughing rubbing her head.

"Sorry I didn't know that you'd end up hugging a dead corpse and I didn't expect that thing to be so powerful." He points to the corpse "looks like this was a high price mission for a good reason seems like many people actually died fighting that thing but."

He tosses a bag "even without you I manage to take it on!" He grins "how did you manage to..." Kira shakes her head "I'm just glad your alright!" Kira says calmly "also!" He gives her a curious look before feeling her fist connect with his face.

"If you had time to fight it you had time to find me asshole!" The teen nods grinning "good to see your feeling better now...I was worried about but if you had been killed I wanted revenge sorry for not looking for you sooner."

Kira sighs "it's fine at least you killed it." The teen nods feeling the hilt of the blade on his back before turning to her "we should go it's getting late and I'd prefer not to-" "hold it!" The two look confused as they turn to see a girl with long red hair standing their.

She glared at the two with her green eyes "you!" She points at the teen "your the one who killed that knight aren't you!" The teen nods "good then fight me!" She jumps at the teen with giant scythe.

The teen jumps back pulling his blade from his sheath "hey what are you doing!" Kira yelled at the girl who grinned the girl wore a white dress and had a pair of red shoes on. "I am Alexis Valentine the traveling killer I expect a good fight from you!"

Alexis launches forward at the teen who jumps over her slash swing downwards with his own blade Alexis spins her scythe managing to parry the teens strike and sending him skidding back.

"Kira stay behind me she's on a different level from that knight." The teen says before firing towards her slashing at the girl a few times she managed to doge all the strikes and as the last one came in she kicked the teens blade into the air.

"Shit!" The teen growls jumping back to avoid the deadly strike. "your not getting away!" Alexis yells throwing her scythe which comes spinning towards him the teen growls jumping to the side before launching forward.

"Impact Burst!" The teen roars punching the ground causing the area to shake an Alexis to loose her balance the teen uses his momentum to fire towards her shoulder chucking her before she had anytime to respond.

She grins looking up with a flushed face "that was a good hit." 'She...she's enjoying it?' Kira thinks to herself the teen raises his hand "Impact Burst!" He punches her again sending her flying she stabs her scythe into the ground grinning her face a brighter red than before.

"Hey she's enjoying it maybe if you beat her enough she'll... you know!" The teen thinks about it for a moment before nodding he bolts for his blade Alexis blast forward slashing at him once again he leans back kicking her in the gut as he did he reaches down grabbing the blade quickly.

"Alright Impact!" The teen yells spinning the blade to its hilt before firing it towards her gut "Burst!" The blast sends her flying into the roof with a gag and some type of loud shriek of joy. "I don't want you to ever tell anyone about this." Kira says pointing at the teen who nods looking at the girl who was curled up into a ball now.

"Hey...are you o-" she grabs his leg before he can finish his sentence "please...keep...keep going~" Alexis says between pants "um Kira what should I" "your problem." She says before he can finish his sentence 'I feel like everyone enjoys cutting me off.' The teen thinks to himself with a small chuckle.

 **-Time passes-**

"Yes a new day and we've gotten pay for our job!" Kira cheers before growling "the only problem is that leech!" Kira says pointing to the girl next to the teen Alexis tilts her head in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked Kira "yes there is! I don't want to be seen with someone who took pleasure in something that brutal!" Alexis gives a confused expression "I have no idea what your talking about but I decided to help the two of you out of the goodness of my heart."

Kira growls once again while Alexis put on a smile the two looked at the teen who was now yawning "...what?" He asked calmly Kira sighs while Alexis giggles. "Sorry I just woke up so my density is that of a normal harem protagonist." He says calmly **_'Crack!'_** The teen shakes his head "I mean sorry I just let my mind wander when I wake up."

The three stood outside the guild building as a man walked up "your them aren't you has to be Brian said some weirdo's were looking for me!" The three of them glare at the man "oh sorry my names Rick I work for the guild Brian said someone was interested in a shadow like entity that posses monsters?"

The teen nods "do you know anything about it?" "Nothing at all." The teen goes to pull out his blade but Alexis beats him to the punch her blade already around Ricks neck "I mean I don't know anything about it but I do know someone who would!"

Alexis moves the scythe away from the mans neck "well not really a person but the Oracle might know something." The teen looks at the man confused "why would someone like that know anything about this shadow?"

Rick grins "if it's a big deal the Oracle should know about it although you might be thrown out of the loop if you ask the Oracle aid for something like this." The teen shakes his head "it's fine just tell me where we can find this Oracle and we'll be on our way."

 **-Somewhere else in the world-**

 **"So have you made contact with the others?" The voice asked calmly "of course I have our first move is already in motion!" The female voice says calmly "wonderful then I'm guessing the rest of you did your parts as well?"**

 **The others nod "good wasting time is something I'd prefer not to do as you might already know one of our own were injured recently after trying to protect there pet." The figure on the floor roars "that has got to be the bastard who kill my pet as well!"**

 **"Settle down I'm planning on letting you have your fun but I need to know you can handle it first so I'll be sending you on your own little mission and maybe the person who killed your pet will show up." The figure nods grinning their sharp teeth now exposed "now that we've solved that little problem I'd like to finish our last discussion.**

 **-Back to them-**

"So this is the inside of this place" the teen says calmly looking around there was a good amount of guard who seem wary of their presence "you think they'd be more open to civilians coming to see the goddess." Kira says calmly.

"I agree it does seem odd but then again it might not be good to allow every individual free roam of such an important place don't you agree?" Alexis says calmly the teen gives a nod but seems to have some kind of confusion in his eyes.

"For the last time the Lady Purple Heart has better things to do than rescue your!" The man stops "oh my apologies alot of weird visitors have appeared today did you need anything?" The teen nods "we're looking on information of a strange demonic black entity that posses and uses strong monsters."

The man sighs "should I chalk that up as another random story or is he telling the truth?" The man asked the two nod "I understand did you need to speak to Lady Purple Heart about this entity for any other reason than its ability to posses other monsters?"

Nodding the teen tells him how the monsters were acting around the possessed monster and how strong it was. "I see that may be a problem but taking your word on it alone is a stretch do you have any actual proof."

"If I had anything related to this thing I'd be tracking it down and hunting it." The teen says calmly "I see you did say the entity became a black fog or mist when it left its host I...suppose it wouldn't hurt to allow Lady Purple Heart to hear what you have to say."

The man guided them to an elevator the three walk in the man tells them which button to press and then walks off."Have you ever seen the goddess?" Alexis asked the two Kira nods while the teen shakes his head "oh right hey what's your name Kira told me hers but you haven't given it to me."

"Oh its-" before the teen can finish the elevator begins shaking "wait is it going to fall!" Kira yells the teen looks up at the hatch on the top quickly getting it open he jumps up looking around.

"It seems like we've stopped!" He yells before he hears a small chuckle and the hatch closes itself "Are you ok?" Kira asked "yeah fine just tell them what we know I'll try fixing what's wrong up here!"

As he says that the elevator can be heard opening up a polite voice welcoming the two in before they exit the elevator. The teen pulls out his blade quickly blocking a strike from the shadow like entity.

"So you come for revenge?" The teen asked calmly as the figures roars firing another set of blades' at the teen who pivots to the right avoiding the blades. kneeing the entity in the gut and sending it stumbling back.

"I'm not here for you!" It roars the teen sighs "I see so your here to get rid of something am I right." The entity grins " **it doesn't matter why I'm here now that your here!"** The entity punches the floor causing the ground to shake.

The teen jumps before the elevator could drop kicking of the wall towards the entity who launched more blades' at him the teens slashes through the blades with his own spinning the blade so the hilt is facing the entity.

"Impact!" The entity grins its entire body expanding around him blades fire towards him from everywhere. "Recoil!" A thin glow burst from the teens body sending the blades firing back towards the entity.

 **"RAAAAAAAAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That's cheating!"** The entity screeched with some excitement and insanity in their voice. The teen and the entity hit the elevator staring each other down.

"Enough we're leaving." A figure says appearing between the two as they launched at each other slamming both their heads into the elevator. The teen tries to get up but can't manage anything other than a fidget.

"We're going we've got business elsewhere." The entity groans as the black fog covers the two. "Wait a minute!" The teen yells trying to grab one of them but to no avail when the fog clears both of them are already gone.

The teen leans against the wall feeling his head there was blood we wasn't to worried but he did feel a bit out of it now. "No point in having anyone worry about it." He says pulling some wrap from his pouch before tending to his wound.

 **-Time passes-**

The teen sits outside on the steps two people pass by him a brown hair girl with a green leaf in her hair and a pink haired girl with a black band in her hair and some other thing the teen couldn't identify.

After they went by and doors opened up he had to wait a few more minutes before the doors open up once again "I didn't expect you to fix the elevator that quickly." The teen looks back seeing Kira and Alexis standing there he nods.

"I said I do it and I did." he rubs the back of his head yawning "your tired from just that well I hope this doesn't make you kill over." Kira says the teen sighs "bad news?" He asked Alexis is the one to answer this time. "Good news in a way it seems like there might have been something on it but it's nowhere to be found."

The teen gives a thin smile "so did they give us any leads?" Kira nods "looks like we might be able to find the same documents in one of the other nations." The teen sighs "of course we will."

"Right should we stock up on supplies before going off to a different country or should we do a quest or two?" Kira questioned left them thinking for a moment before the teen spoke up "it might be a good idea to do both do a quest or two then we can get the supplies we need to make the trip.

The two nod in agreement "but before all that I think we should head back to that place and get some R.N.R!" The teen says with a small chuckle "I'm not sure if your trying to work hard or just avoiding the problem all together." Kira says "I think it's a good idea." Alexis says "I've been on the road since I met you two so I'd like to rest as well."

 **-?-**

 **"Don't bother me" the male voice says calmly the two others stand in front of him before he sighs "look I've been trying my best to forget all that you coming here is just..." The male voice shakes their head.**

 **The man chuckles "right sorry to bother you but we've already gone through my connections and your the last one we can talk to and find out what they're planning." The male voice snaps to attention.**

 **"They're involved I should have know...alright I can help just be quiet unlike you two I tried keeping a normal life after everything happened." The two nod following the male voice inside the building.**

 **Hello I hope you enjoy this if you have any question an OC or just want to say something PM me or review I'll be sure to answer you as soon as I can. Also trying to go at a normal pace with this story there are obviously OC characters in this story but the main cast will be a big part in the story soon and finally thank you for reading.**

 **Jeitron: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm still trying to keep the pace of course alot happen in this chapter but that's only because I wanted to progress the story show different stand points and get a point across.**

 **This protagonist might have fought an won a few times against random enemies but there are alot of people out there who would destroy him in a fight. And his name of course his name is. *BOOM*! Whoops I've got to go see ya!**

 **TheLastNanaya:Sorry for it being slow. And I'm getting to them meeting him but I feel alot of people rush their meeting so I'm taking time building the story a bit before allowing him to meet them.**

 **Also I'll probably do that it's alot easier than creating one pair and keeping all the other relationships from progressing to any other level than a good friendship but I'll tell you this no instant love just appearing and having the girls fawn over you is bad.**

 **Of course Kira and Alexis clashing personalities force them to have a medium in their fighting so someone neutral like him would be a good idea. And Alexis...preference and how the fight proceeded...I'll be honest I thought it be interesting to have someone like her on the team so that's that situation in a nutshell.**

 **While Kira and his relationship is still in the works I feel like you can consider Alexis relationship with him a bit on the downgrade seeing as their connection was only built a day or so ago in the story.**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"Don't rush yourself." The girl says calmly parrying the boys sword and sending it flying away "the only way for you to get stronger is to taste defeat there is no such thing as a perfect warrior."_

 _The boy growls firing forward fist first "there are the strong the weak and there is your class..." Without more than a moment the boy is on the floor at blade point. "The idiots." She says with a smile the boy growls._

 _"Don't forget what category you fall under my little angel otherwise you'll be crushed by the world believe that...alright?"_

"Liar." The teen says as the vision vanishes from his head "come on we've got to collect three more of these stupid things you could at least help a bit more!" Kira complains Alexis sighs "he already filled his basket as did I are you truly complaining? After all you're the one who suggested this method."

Kira grumbles and continue to work. "No such thing as a perfect warrior...that gets in the way of my ambitions." The teen says under their breath turning away from the two "I have somewhere to go will you guys be ok?" The teen asked Kira and Alexis look at each other confused.

"We're still out side the city could you wait until we're inside it be a pain to carry two baskets." Kira says as she finishes collecting her bunch the teen nods "of course that's my bad sorry but afterwards I need to go somewhere just hang around the city we'll go to that other nation afterwards alright?"

The two nod in agreement picking up their own basket and following the teen who was a bit ahead of them with his own. _"So you're on the move once again I see~"_ The female voice says " **no he's my prey get out of here you bitch!"** The black figure roars _"No you messed up along with that idiot unlike you two I don't sap the energy from my pet."_

The black figure growls but just jumps off into a different tree. **_"Leave them alone"_** The male voice says with a yawn the female nods vanishing with the man.

 **-Time passes-**

"So how long do you think you'll be gone?" Kira asked as the three of them sat at the table in their room "a day or so I'm just checking something out that's all you enjoy yourselves alright?"

The two sigh watching the teen exit the room. "So what do you want to do now?" Kira asked only to be ignore by Alexis as she went to sharpening her scythes blade. "Don't just ignore me!" Kira yells the teen who still stood outside the door sighs smiling "you two have fun then."

 **-Time passes-**

The teen sits in the back of a cart being pulled along by a horse the old man and woman up front chatting as they steered the wagon.

 _"Dammit!" The boy yells falling to his knees blood flowing down his arms "boy how many times do I have to tell you not to exert yourself the abilities I've help you with are like double edge swords each time you use them the impact of the attack will not only effect your ability to use your powers but it'll also affect your physical well being."_

 _The boy growls standing up "shut up!" He yells pointing up ahead "I'll tear this monument down with my own two hands I'll destroy it even if it kills me!" A hand smacks the back of his head "what do you think your doing?" A female voice asked him calmly._

 _"I'm destroying this!" He roars the female sighs smacking the boy through a few trees. "Right I hope that knocked you to your senses." She says calmly the boy lays there tears flowing down his cheeks._

 _"I just...I just want this to wash away from her." The boy says not bothering to get up anymore the female sighs "like I thought this won't do for the time being I'm taking the boy Rectus."_

 _Rectus eyes snap wide open "you can't do that you know how she is if she finds out you kidnaped him."_

 _She chuckles throwing the boy over her shoulder "come hell or high water." Rectus stops growling "fine but you're going to half to get through me first!" The man draws his blade firing forward. The female grins "fine then lets see how much you've grown shall we!" Rectus looks at the boy "watch closely and see how a true warrior battles!"_

"Liar..." The teen says calmly looking at the rock in his hand "it was ultimately useless seeing as you lost Rectus." He puts the rock in his pocket sighing "but because of that I now have my ambitions I just need to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Sir turn your wagon around monsters they're attacking the village up ahead!" The teen eyes snap towards the voice. "What...if you say so." "Wait take me there." The teen says the man standing there shakes his head "its a death which they outnumbered the guards its to late to do anything."

The teen glares at the man "my ambitions will not allow me to sit idly while weaker individuals are being attacked how far is it and where!" The man flinches pointing down the road where a head of smoke could be seen. "Right it doesn't seem far old man if you'd like I can get out and run."

The old man shakes his head "no it's fine we'll bring you as close as we can right dear?" The old man looks at the old woman who nods "of course I'd love to help you if you're planning to save the village."

The teen grins "alright then lets go." The man moves back as the old man gets the horse to go in high gear charging down the dirt road. "I wonder what Kira and Alexis are doing right now." The teen said calmly.

 **-Somewhere else in the world-**

"Dammit I told you to flank left!" Kira yells Alexis chuckles as the two doge an attack from the stone golem "it would seem that the rumors of a strong monster residing in this rumor is true the bounty is high so I only did what I thought was best."

Kira growls smashing the golem with her bat a few times before jumping back Alexis lunging forward this time slashing at the creatures legs forcing it to its knees. "Alright you brute it's your turn!" Alexis says lifting her scythe blade so it is right under the golems neck Kira jumping into the air with her bat smashing it over the head.

"You don't have to tell me!" She yells the two smile as the golems head flies off. "Alright we did it!" Kira cheers Alexis sighs "we could have finished alot quicker had we gone with this plan from the beginning."

Kira shakes her head "no its guard was still up we wouldn't have done much." Alexis nods in agreement "of course but it would have been fun to cut its head off a few more time besides those punches it threw were a bit." Kira shivers at how Alexis began acting.

 **-Back to them-**

"Alright whenever your ready jump!" The old man says as his wagon fires through the village the teen nods lunging from the wagon as they passed by a group of blue slime creatures. "Impact Burst!" The teen blast the group away rolling and looking around.

"Dammit it's pretty messed up here." He says pulling up his hood and firing towards a different group of monsters "none of these are high level monsters...but so many at once I can see...why they had a problem!" The teen yells as he fights through a group of them.

"Huh...someone is fighting the monsters!" A boy says who had been hiding in one of the small buildings. "Stay inside if things goes bad I don't want anyone else getting hurt!" The teen gives a shocked look seeing a Chimera standing in a group of those blue slime creatures.

"Seems like your in a bad situation!" The teen jumps back barely dogging a giant claw "you again!" The teen growls the black figure stands their grinning "I refuse to be interrupted this time!" The black figure roars out more blue slimes coming out along with one or two wolves.

"Even with your abilities you won't be able to take all of us on!" The black figure fires forward the teen doges its claws but is smashed through a wall by the Chimera. "Shit!" The teen growls looking around seeing a group of people sitting their with worried expressions.

"They're gathering in the center right now you!" The teen points to the woman standing next to the back door "try to get everyone away from this area alright!" The teen goes to continue but a giant hand grabs him pulling him out of the building.

"Are you running!" The figure roars the teen grins "like hell I'd run from you!" He screams out as the figure squeezes down on his body "I know you can't use your abilities like this!" The black figure cackles.

The teen grins "Impact Burst!" The hand explodes but it sends the teen flying into the ground. "I see so it hurts you as well." The black figure grins firing forward with its horde of monsters right behind it.

 _"Impact Breaker!"_ A giant explosion sends half the monsters flying while the others barley stay where they are. "Huh who the hell are you!" The monster roars the teen looks over confused as well _"here!"_ The figure yells tossing something to him.

The teen catches it looking down a pair of metal gloves rested in his hands "...!" The teen grins pulling the gloves on "I got it!" The teen yells as the figure jumps over to his side _"We'll talk about why you're here later I take it?"_ The figure asked the teen calmly the teen nods lifting his fists.

"You really think two people can stand against me!?" The black figure yells "we doing it?" The teen asked the figure grins "of course" the two lift fire forward the teen punching the black figure twice before kicking it into the air the figure jumping over the two throwing two hook like objects into the ground the hooks were connected to changed that the figured held in their hand.

"Impact Burst!" The teen yells firing into the air his fist ready to collide with the black figures chest "Impact Breaker!" The figure fires downwards still holding onto the chain like items the two hitting the figure at the same time "Combination Shock Wave!" The two yell an explosion igniting in between the two.

The black figure eyes widen as it hits the floor a piercing hole in its chest "you bastard I'll kill you!" They roar standing up " **Wrath!** " The black figure roars their eyes turning a bright red color as they vanish punching the teen into the air firing upwards towards them.

The teen looks down seeing a giant black hand opening up and going to grab him. The teen blocks but is still grabbed by the giant hand being slammed into the ground. "No...way." The teen groans on the floor as the black figure flips back grinning.

"I'll devour you before you do any more of your fancy tricks!" It roars "Impact!" The black figure looks up in confusion seeing the other figure flying towards them their fist on fire "Breaker!" The punch hammers the black figure into the floor.

"I could care less how strong you make yourself out to be without the energy or logic to back it up you'll end up devouring yourself." The figure walks over to the teen helping them up "I thought you had already learned that."

Before the figure can say the teens name the black figure growls "dammit I won't let you get away with that **Wrath!** " The giant black hands appear once again firing towards the figure who stands there raising both their hands.

"I'm expecting you to recover quick enough to help me with this fight you understand?" The figure asked as the hands smashed into them flying up into the air. The teen tries braking from his daze looking up to see the figure now on the tops of the hands firing down towards the two their fist ready to pound the ground.

A roar comes from the side the figure and the teen look over seeing the Chimera firing forward towards the figure who was coming down to hit the black figure who grins "took you idiots long enough to recover take them out!" The Chimera rams into the figure sending them flying back towards the teen who catches them.

"I've got you don't worry." The teen says calmly the figure sighs "so you're here for more than just a hello I see." The figure looks at the group of monsters surrounding them chuckling "reminds you of back then huh?" The figure says looking at the teen who nods in agreement.

"I don't think someone is gonna come saving us twice so this time lets give it our all!" The teen yells firing forward with his fist up the figure sighs "always one to jump the gun!" The figure jumps over him as he punches the Chimera twice before sending it flying up the chains firing past him hitting the ground.

"Impact!" "Impact!" "Burst!" "Breaker!" The two fire towards the Chimera at the same time causing another explosion "Combination Shock Wave!" the Chimera falls over dead with one large roar.

"I'll deal with the boss you deal with the small fries!" The teen yells firing through the group of monster who continuously tried to attack him the teen dogging or taking the hit as they reach the black figure who grins charging towards the teen.

"Fine always trying to hog all the good battles but then again I've always love fighting this at a time!" The figure kicks one of the blue monsters away looking at the others before the chains falls out from under their sleeves "alright who wants to die first!"

The teen lunges to the right dogging one of the giant hands before running towards the black figure who slashes at him the teen jumps back punching the ground to keep himself stable. The two grin at each other.

"This is interesting you'd make a good pet you know serving me would come with its benefits." The black figure says the teen chuckles "sorry I've already made prior arrangements so I'll have to turn you down."

The two launch at each other once again the black figures claws cutting into the teen while the teens fist pound in the black figures body the teen does a high kick but the black figure grabs his leg throwing him by his leg.

The teen tries to fix himself but the figures to quick one of the giant hands smashing him into the ground. "You can't take care of one enemy!" The figure yells flipping over one of the wolves their hooks stabbing into the wolf as they fling it towards some of the other monsters.

"I'm...I'm fine." The teen says panting wiping some of the blood and sweat off of his face looking up at the black figure who now stood on one of the giant hands "like I said I'll devour you this time!" The teen pulls his blade from his side pointing it the black figure.

"If you're so sure about yourself come on and try it!" The black figure grins jumping into the air the two giant hands following them "kill him!" The black figure roars. The two hands fire forward ready to crush the teen.

"Now!" The teen yells the figure swings their arms their chains still out and one of the larger monsters connected to them slamming into the hands the teen grins firing forward into the air. "I know you can't use your claws with them out!" He roars the black figure flinches moving their arms in the way to take most the damage.

A finger stops the blade the female who did begins sighing "idiot we're leaving to think I have to come out here and play babysitter because the one watching you fell asleep." The teen growls getting the females attention. "Huh is this the one who keeps beating you?" The black figure growls "be quiet he brought help otherwise I would have one!"

The female smiles looking at the black figure "I've decided we're leaving." The black figure looks at her shocked "I get him not wanting to do any work but you we could kill them and be done with it!" The female shakes her head "I'm here to pick you up that's all so we're leaving."

The black figure growls vanishing into black fog. As the fog went into the air all the monsters nearby begin to shake before the fog leaves their bodies the monsters look around for a moment before seeing the figure and running away.

"And to you~" the female says with a small smile leaning towards him the teen still trying to push his blade forward the female chuckles "I hope to see you again very soon." With that the woman vanished in pink petals. flying off with the black fog.

The teen falls to his knees letting out a sigh of relief. "Seriously how strong are they." The teen complains looking over at the figure who pulls their hood down revealing a young girl green haired girl. "I'm surprised you came when the master health took a turn for a worst I'm not sure if it was a warning about this attack or you." She says calmly.

Laughing the teen falls backs "so the old woman is still kicking?" The girl gives him a sad look but covers it up with a smile quickly "yeah I'm glad you're here she wanted to come see you for...that but she couldn't get up."

 **-Time passes-**

"Master are you awake?" The girl asked calmly a small voice coming from inside the room confirms she's awake. "Master I-" "your open!" The teen is kicked in the gut and sent flying into the wall.

A young blond woman stands there sighing "don't be so uptight with me kid call me by my name like everyone else." The teen nods "sorry Catherine." Catherine grins she was wearing a long black dress with no shoes the green hair girl dawning a familiar style only wearing a pair of shoes and that her sleeves were long on her.

"I'm glad to see you again kid!" Catherine says with a grin the teen nods "I'm guessing you want to practice then." The teen says Catherine laughs "maybe later when your not so beaten up!"

Catherine leads the teen two a dinning room table the younger girl setting down some food before sitting down at the table with the other two. "So kid how's Rectus still bitter about our last scuffle?" She asked cheerfully. The teen grins "you'd think he'd get over it by now but he's still angry about it."

The woman burst out laughing slamming her hand on the table "seriously? Man I wish I was hear so I could rub it into his face." The two younger individuals look at each other laughing as well.

 **-Time passes-**

"As always you come at bad time." Catherine says with a sigh as they walked down the road together the teen chuckles "sorry about that but it seems fate just loves putting me in those situations."

Catherine turns to the younger girl grinning "and you were so excited about him coming back as well." The younger girl jumps away from the two her face bright red "Ma...Master!" The girl yells Catherine burst out laughing shaking her hand. "It's fine don't get so flustered or you might put ideas in the boys head."

The teen chuckles "um sir?" The teen looks over seeing a small boy standing their "if you see the hooded swordsman could you tell him thanks?" The teen stares at the boy for a second before smiling "of course I can!" The boy smiles before running off.

"So they didn't realize it was you because you were wearing your hood wow those are some fickle people." Catherine says as the three stop in town. The younger girl looks at the teen tapping him on the shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to rest? You seem a bit out of it still." The teen shakes his head "I should help with the mess I caused."

The younger girl nods backing up the teen looks at Catherine "we'll talk one I finish helping them alright?" Catherine nods "it's fine I'll be waiting are you coming?" Catherine asked the younger girl who shakes her head "I caused this as well the least I can do is help."

Catherine sighs watching the two leaves "wonder if this is what you meant." She says quietly chuckling.

 **-Time passes-**

"I'm surprised they thanked us for helping them." The girl says with a yawn "you tired?" He asked her calmly she nods looking at the teen who was now kneeling. "Come on I'll carry you the rest of the way." She nods hopping on his back quickly "thanks." She says under her breath.

"No problem I'm glad we could hang out like old times." The teen says with a smile. "How long has it been since you've come up here?" She asked him calmly he chuckles "I've been training with Rectus for a while now I can't remember."

 _"So kid this is where you will be living from now on." The woman says with a grin. "Why?" He asked as she set him down. "Because I have something that I need to clear up and you're apart of that plan kid besides your fighting right now sucks."_

 _The boy growls glaring at the woman before he can get anywhere near her though a chain wraps around him pulling him back "huh what is this!" The boy growls "oh it looks like she's awake kid meet your new roommate." The boy turned around to see a girl about his age standing there a chain wrapped around her arm._

 _"Don't touch the master!" The little girl yelled at the boy. "Calm down there you're seriously killing me here." The woman complains covering her ears the little girl covers her mouth "sorry master._

 _"It's fine it's fine just try to get along with him alright?" The little girl glares at the young boy nodding "fine I guess since you say I should I'll do it." The woman grins "great I'm glad to hear it you too get along with her alright?" The boy growls ignoring her. "Alright then welcome to the family."_

"Liar." The teen mutters under his breath the girl was asleep on his back now as he enter the building "finally back I see." Catherine says with a grin "sorry it took longer than expected." She shakes her head it's fine just enjoy your time here you're not training anymore."

He nods following Catherine to the girls room so he could set her down. "So do you want to spar now?" Catherine grins the teen gives her a serious look. "Right we should probably take care of that but in return what you know can it wait until tomorrow?" The teen nods following her into a small room.

 **-Time Passes-**

"You awake?" The teen eyes shoot open looking over he sees the girl he sighs nodding "I am is Catherine awake?" The girl nods pointing to the open door Catherine standing in it she smiles at the two "you want to have that chat now?" She asked him calmly the teen nods standing up.

Catherine ushers the two down to the table yawning "so then why have you come to my humble abode I was about to come give you a special visit." She says cheerfully "because of this." The teen says calmly showing her what he had wanted to show her. She sighs nodding "so we're having this conversation after all."

Her eyes fall on the younger girl "Emily be a dear and grab us something to drink please." Emily nods standing up and walking out of the room. "So then you know my situation and I know about yours I'm expecting your here for the same reason as I want you to be here then?"

The teen nods his eyes seemingly lifeless for a moment "are you sure about this Ma...Catherine once it's done I can't fix it, my sister she caused you so many problems if only my abilities were more like hers then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you."

Catherine laughed "if it wasn't for your sister I'd be dead kid just be happy she did all she did alright and besides my times almost up anyways I want it to end like this alright?" The teen nods "I understand." The teen says reaching for the blade on his back Catherine closes her eyes "thank you." She says calmly.

"You did it didn't you?" Emily says the teen turns towards her she was sitting on the floor in front of the room the teen sighs kneeling down and hugging the girl "she asked me to I'm sorry Emily." The teen says calmly she grabs his hand shaking his head "it's fine she wanted you to do this it was better than her becoming..." Emily doesn't finish just sits there in the teens arms.

"Come hell and high water" the teen says calmly "just remember that alright?" Emily laughs "you're lecturing me now?" He chuckles "I guess I am." He says calmly. "I'm sorry you came here for this..." Emily whispers "it's fine I knew better than anyone her time was up..."

The teen stands up after a few minutes of just sitting their holding Emily he sighs "she taught you didn't she?" He asked her calmly she nods "right of course she did I'm guessing she wanted you to come with me then."

Emily nods "sorry to do this to you." She says the teen shakes his head "We're like family no way I'm leaving you here by yourself I'll give you time to pack while I search for a ride back to the city alright?" She nods standing up "thanks for sitting here with me." She says as she walks down the hallway.

The teen sighs stepping outside to look up at the sky. "It's beautiful today..." He says calmly pulling the rock from his pocket tossing it into the air once before walking down the road towards the town.

 **-Time passes-**

"Did you hear the goddess actually came into town after we got into the wagon." Emily says to the teen who was leaning back eyes close "really now..." Emily nods scooting next to him "yeah can you believe it!?" Emily says with a smile. The teen nods 'good she's feeling better' the teen thinks to himself as Emily continues talking to him.

"So where are we heading to?" Emily asked calmly "we're meeting up with the rest of the group." The teen says calmly "you made a party by yourself?" Emily says giggling "you always talked about how amazing you were when we were little did that ego of yours deflate a bit?"

He sighs "ha ha very funny I think you'll a be a good fit actually we need another power house in the group other than myself." Emily sighs "I guess your still going through with your ambitions aren't you?"

The teen nods "yes I am the plans have never changed even when I was younger." The teen closes his eyes yawning "I refuse to die until I've completed what I needed to do." Emily smiles "the same as always I see."

 **"Seriously you're going to stand against us here!" The male yells the two behind him ready up to fight "sorry you three but there is alot ridding on this allowing you three to continue won't help anyone but destroy things we all know and love!" The young male voice lifts their arm a book swallowing it whole.**

 **"Trust me this is for the best!" He roars the three launch forward "don't think I'll go easy on you just because we know each other!" The voice yells "this'll be fun" the man says raising their own hands to attack. "Don't kill him I refuse to lose a friend in this!" The male voice yells.**

 ** _"You lost once again..." The voice sitting in the middle sighs "did you stir up everything like I asked at least?" The black figure nods "of course and I'll wipe all history of us out of existence one you give me the order!" The voice in the middle sighs once again "fine but your going with him." The female chuckles "very well I'll be happy to tag along."_**

 ** _"That's a surprise what brought on this change in attitude?" The female smiles "just intrigued by one of the pieces on the board." The voice nods "very well I'll be expecting results from you two understood?" The two nod vanishing._**

 **-Back To Them-**

"So while you were gone you pick up a friend of yours?" Kira says as the four stand there in the room "as long as you're happy with it I don't mind another woman in the group." Alexis says with a smile Emily glares at the teen who chuckles "I told you I was in a party right?"

Emily sighs "you did but...this is a bit..." Kira fires forward "what is it?" She asked more annoyed than before "I just didn't expect him to have made friends with two beautiful girls so quickly." Kira automatically disarms "well I know I am amazing and all sorry for that Emily was it nice to meet you I'm Kira Staff and this bitch here is Alexis Valentine."

"Ignoring the barbarians last comment it's a pleasure to meet you would you mind telling us his name he has yet to inform us and every time he goes to he seems to be cut off for some reason."

The teen had left the room to collect the rest of his thing after the three had begun introducing themselves "oh his name...we never went by our names when we trained together he was punching bag and I was training dummy or that's what our master told us." The two sigh falling on their respected beds "so you don't know either."

"Hey we already rested up I want to move quickly now that I settled everything with Catherine I want to head over to the next nation while we're sill ahead of them no doubt they're planning foul play in other countries as well while we're still all healthy and stocked up we should move." The teen says calmly as he enters the room.

The three nod "he's right lets move we've been sitting around long enough." Alexis says "finally fighting with the bitch was annoying." Kira says grabbing her things as well. "I guess we did get enough rest on the way here so we should be off." Emily says following the teen outside.

"If we can get this information on them we might be able to find a weakness and while we're at it I can search for the four..." the teen chuckles "I'm one step closer to my ambitions!" He yells out looking at the three others "come on lets move go!"

"Right!" The three yell running after the teen who bolted forward.

 **Hello I hope you enjoy this if you have any question an OC or just want to say something PM me or review I'll be sure to answer you as soon as I can. Also trying to go at a normal pace with this story there are obviously OC characters in this story but the main cast will be a big part in the story soon and finally thank you for reading.**

 **Jeitron: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Originally the teen and Kira was supposed to lose the fight against the knight where Alexis would find them already beaten down and kill the knight herself but I decided against it because of how I saw Alexis character.**

 **She likes fighting someone who couldn't win against someone she killed isn't someone she would follow so I went with a fight no one saw but agreed happened. In this one I decided to go in depth on the fights at least a bit more and to everyone waiting for the actual cast to show up.**

 **I'm almost ready to bring them in but...I'm having a hard time deciding how to introduce them I have a pretty decent way to throw them in the mix but my best plan would take a bit longer than you'd guys would hope for so I hope you'll stick with it a bit more before the teen actually meets the main cast and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"Let me out!" The black figure screams out once again "let me out!" "_ ** _No please don't!"_** _Another body falls to the floor as the blade continues to rip through individuals "I can't take it anymore let me ouuuuuuut!"_

 ** _"Did you sleep well?" The figure asked the voice who sighs "I'm fine did they do what I asked them to do?" The figure nods "of course they're heading there now." The voice nods leaning back, they take a quick peak out the window sighing "a blue sky."_**

"Wow this place is steam punk-ish." Kira says leaning out of the wagon. "Watch out we're about too enter the city I'd prefer we get out now to avoid being noticed." Alexis says the teen nods hopping out. "You're right lets move."

The three hop out as well "you and Kira go too the Basilicom me and Emily will check out the Guild and see what's up." The teen says to Alexis who nods "alright lets go barbarian." Kira growls at the comment but follows.

"You sure leaving those two together was a good idea?" Emily asked the teen who shakes his head "no but I think that's the easier job than you know just checking for any quest that we can do to help out the individuals around here."

 **-Kira and Alexis-**

"Seriously working with you!" Kira growls as the two walked through the doors of the Basilicom. "Huh visitors we apologize but Lady Black Heart is not taking any visitors today. A man says calmly.

"Oh no we're looking for information on a strange fog that controls monsters." Kira says calmly the man stares at the two sighing "seriously nut jobs this early in the morning?" The man mutters under his breath.

"Listen girls I apologize for being blunt but I don't think this fog as you put it exists if it did more people would be complaining about it don't you think?" The two look at each other sighing "to think we'd end up dealing with such an obstacle from the get go." Kira says.

"I agree is this place only good at taking snips at the people who come for their aid?" The man flinches at Alexis comment but stands his ground "sorry you two but I can't allow you in without an appointment."

"Ok then lets make one." Kira says walking forward Alexis nods following her lead "squeeze us into the quickest spot you can last time we asked around any information on the subject was destroyed."

The man sighs "it'll be a few hours." Kira shrugs pointing at a few chairs against a wall "we can wait." The man nods "I'll try to get you in by the next hour." hanging his head in defeat as the two sat down in the chairs.

 **-To them-**

"Combination Shock Wave!" The monster roars out in pain falling to the ground with a hole in its chest. "Another one down" the teen says with a grin almost hidden beneath his hood Emily was next to him now the two were standing in front of a small town. the people watching from afar. "We can't let them get any closer right?" Emily says.

The teen looks back nodding "yeah when I give you the signal we rush the rest." Emily nods getting ready to charge in as the monsters stormed forward. The teen put away his blade strap to his other side was a pair of metal gloves which he slipped on.

"Who the heck is that?" A man hiding in one of the building says quietly "I actually heard this rumor." A woman says quietly "huh what about." The woman looked at the man in surprise "you didn't hear about that monster hoard in Planeptune attacking local villages?" The man shakes his head.

"Well it's rumored the hooded swordsman destroyed them well they call her the hooded swordsman." "Their a woman?" The man asked the woman nods "from what I've heard in the rumors yes the hooded swordsman is a woman."

The teen sneezes shaking his head "now?" Emily asked as they lunged forward the teen grins "yeah!" The two fire forward the teen punching through two small monsters as Emily jumps over hooking one of the monsters and slamming them into the ground and effectively smashing a few of the smaller monsters.

"Swap!" Emily yells as a wolf slashes at her the teen slides under her as she does a back flip to doge the attack "Impact Burst!" The teen yells punching the wolf into the air. "Seriously they're still coming." The teen chuckles looking at Emily who nods the teen sighs "time to show you what we can really do!" The teen yells as Emily walks up to him.

the two raise their fist the chain Emily always wears wraps around the twos arm as they charge forward. "Here we go!" Emily yelled as they jump in the air firing downwards "Double Impact!" The ground burst into the air jagged like piercing some of the enemies while others were crushed by the actual impact.

After a moment the ground begins glowing red fire spewing from the ground ripping apart the rest of the monsters. "As expected it's still overpowered" the teen sighs while Emily looks at him shocked.

"But using my chains as a conduit so your arm could conduct both our flows and send my fire into the floor only being released after air that was pushed into the ground with the first impact fired upwards to escape with the second impact!"

The teen shakes his head "it was cool when we were kids but it's such a pain to use I mean look." The teen pulls up his sleeve showing the chain had left a burn mark that whipped around his arm.

"It's still fire so it rips apart my arm when it goes through it." The teen says with a laugh. Emily sighs "I guess we should just go then?" The teen nods "yeah lets go." The two look at the town seeing most the people had started coming out of their homes.

"Alright back to the guild for payment then, we'll take another quest just for good measure." The teen says with a sigh "working like this reminds me of our training." He says with a grin as they walk down the path.

"Really? I thought this was alot easier." Emily looks at the teen expression change as he thinks about it harder "you're right...she was alot more brutal on us." The teen lowers his head groaning. "Thanks for the reminder." She laughs smiling a bit "I guess in a way it's good to feel similarities in the two..."

 **-Kira and Alexis-**

"Are you kidding me!" The man jumps back shocked as the two passed him "same response the information seems to be missing you've got to be joking!" Kira yells Alexis sighs "I wonder if they're doing any better than us."

Kira turned to Alexis glaring "they're just gathering supplies and getting a few extra credits if they mess that up then we're never gonna figure this out!" Alexis rolls her eyes at the statement.

"Fine give me a few minutes I'll see what I can gather." Alexis says sauntering over to the man at the front. "So tell me." Alexis begins before brining her scythe out and whipping it around the guys neck.

"Is all the information gone or can I assume you're keeping some of it hidden away?" The man pales a bit "what we would never." The blade gets closer to the mans neck "we?" The man flinches "I mean us the employes here would never do anything like that!"

Alexis grins putting her scythe away "come on we might be in trouble I'm assuming the guards aren't going to be that happy with us." Kira shakes her head but follows Alexis out of the building.

 **-Time passes-**

"Hey Kira, Alexis did it go well?" Emily asked calmly the two look at the girl sighing "actually we only learned that they may be holding onto a bit of information or at least if they are their employees don't know about it." Alexis says calmly Kira nods in agreement "luckily this place was cheap." Kira says with a smile sitting at the table and yawning.

"So where is he?" Alexis asked calmly Emily looks around "oh he was here when I got back but I went to sleep sorry." The two look at each other sighing "hopefully he doesn't bring back another random girl." Kira says Alexis nods in agreement "its become a sort of habit for him." Alexis complains setting her gear down.

"Lets not worry about what he's doing why don't we go eat." Emily says with a smile "oh that sounds nice and all but we've got to lay low for awhile." Kira says while glaring at Alexis who had begun to sharpen her scythes blade.

"Oh I heard that some construction was going on it's dangerous to go there so they might not look there." Emily says Kira shakes her head "I'm good dying isn't on my things to do today." Alexis looks at Emily puzzled "how do you know about any construction going on?"

Emily laughs "people were talking about it while me and him were walking I didn't hear everything but they were telling people to avoid the area for some reason." The three thought about it for a second "you don't think..." Kira starts "he wouldn't actually..." Emily says standing up "go to the exact place people were avoiding?" Alexis asked the other two.

 **-?-**

 _"So what now?" The black figure asked it was now impaled to the wall the three other figures standing in front of it. "We're going in no point in stopping now." The mans voice rings out only to be stop by the young mans voice "not happening we need answers from him before going in there." The younger of the three walk forward._

 _"So tell us what you know I promise you we'll stop it or die trying." The black figure chuckles "isn't that a bit optimistic for you?" The young man grins "yeah it is but if we're comparing personalities you're being a bit to pessimistic aren't you?"_

 _The black figure arm slowly comes back the shadows falling from its body showing a normal teenage boy who smiles "you're right." He stands up slowly looking at the three before sighing "for now I'll just explain the plans." The shadow teen says calmly ._

 **-Back to him-**

"You sure you want to buy that? It's a bit old." The teen looked at the young woman nodding as he set the thing up on his right arm. "Thank you I'll be heading out now." The teen pays quickly heading out.

He looks around yawning "I wonder how everyone's doing." He says calmly looking over he sees a few figures in cloaks pass by him quickly. The teen stands there for a moment looking at the thing he had just bought. "I wonder..."

The teen pulls on his hood but continues on his walk like normal. He pulls the rock out from his pocket tossing it into the air a few times before catching it and sighing "this has nothing to do with me but I'm interested to see who these individuals are."

 **The shady figure yawns sitting up "now to see how my play unfolds." They say with a grin "who will fall who will rise to the top and grab the mantle!" They gasp "of course I'm hopping none of that ever happens my wish is very simplistic."**

 **They whisper the next part under their breath grinning as they see a girl with black hair walking down the street holding a large brown bag. "So the play begins." The shady figure says with a snap.**

"It's a simple job cut the wires then swarm in." The cloaked ringleader says calmly the other seven nod moving back into the shadows. The ringleader pulls out a knife moving towards it over the rope.

"When the signal is given I'll cut it!" The others didn't respond but the ringleader grinned "remember we only have one shot at this." The others nod crouching down ready to go.

The teen looked around but couldn't find anything strange he yawned looking around for anything that might be off in the area but the only thing he saw were some beams hanging from wiring and rope a building under construction a hot dog stand and a girl walking down the street.

"I feel as though I'm suppose to say something stupid about the hot dog stand to bring down the seriousness of attempted murder." The teen murder under his breath running forwards toward the girl.

A snap is heard as the teen raised his arm and used his new item grabbing the girl by the waist before being launched into the air. "What the hell let me go!" The girl yells the teen doesn't respond running across the roof.

"Dammit don't let them get away!" The girl looks up seeing the group of cloaked individuals chasing after them. The teen lunges across the gap landing on another roof "like we'd let you get away!" One of them fire past the two blocking their way.

 _"Impact!"_ The teen whispered the words lifting his free hand as he jumped at the cloaked figure. _"Burst!"_ The punched sent the cloaked individual crashing through the roof and sent the teen and the girl he was carrying over his shoulder across to the next roof.

The teen aims his arm again his device firing once again and pulling the two from the roof into the air. The teen lands on the ground looking around for a moment before setting the girl down in the more populated area.

The teen waves his hand as if to tell the girl to go as he shot his device sending himself up onto one of the roofs as he ran back towards the scene. Luckily for him his hood had stayed on the whole time.

"Grappling hooks!" The teen cheers as he jumps off another roof firing his grappling hook at another building swinging down to the ground where the beams had fallen."Luckily I put things together quick enough to grab her but why did they want to kill her?"

It didn't add up to the teen even after searching the area a bit more he took off as people began showing again. The shady figure was still sitting on the roof a grin on their face "I knew something interesting would happen but something like this!" They stood up wiping the drool from their mouth "I'll have to come up with an even better play for them."

 **-Time Passes-**

"So you guys didn't find anything?" The teen sighs "well we have the supplies to leave and nothings stopping us from going lets find a ride and move onto the next nation." The teen says "you might want to wear this." Alexis says handing the teen a black scarf "why?" The teen asked confused.

"It's cold there, besides I went through the trouble of buying this for you." The teen sighs pulling down his hood and wrapping the scarf around his neck "better?" He asked calmly she grins nodding. The teen nods "alright grab your gear everyone we're heading out!"

 **-...-**

 **"Isaac." The man growls looking up at the teenager downed in black the teen doesn't respond for a moment "I'll kill you!" The man fires forward a blade appearing out of nowhere in there hand.**

 **"Sorry but I don't have time to play around with you anymore." A large tendril fires from Isaac's shadow the man stops as it skewers him and lifts him into the air. "Unlike them I plan on ending this farce once and for all Cassia Siaca we're leaving." The one wearing the red trench coat grins "really I thought we were going to kill him."**

 **"Siaca that's bad no killing!" The girl in the red dress yells. Siaca sighs "dammit Cassia that extra s must be for being sweet huh?" Siaca grins rubbing the girls head. Isaac snaps "we're leaving she's somewhere around here and knowing her she'll have set a trap Siaca kill him if you wish but if you do your on watch duty."**

 **Siaca grins knifes appearing out of the blue around him "really now your to good to me~" Siaca complains spinning around "I'll make sure to be extra slow with you." He whispers as Cassia closes the door on the two. "Do you think I did the right thing?" Isaac ask holding his head.**

 **Cassia nods "you did fine Isaac we just have to beat 'them' to the punch and everything will be ok." Isaac nods sighing "I have a bad feeling about this though impeding how fast we work and travel this isn't one of her normal moves I'm on the verge of my seat with anticipation!" Isaac shakes his head "its getting to you again?" Cassia asked he nods.**

 **"I see then we should rest so you can get it out of your head until we get him back you'll be in trouble right?" Isaac nods once again growling tendrils firing from his shadows stabbing the figures in the trees "I knew she would come dammit." He growls Cassia and him go back to back "how many are here?" She asked.**

 **"Enough to sedate me for the time being!" He growls firing into the trees. She sighs snapping her fingers as figures fire at her lighting fires from her body shocking all of them. "Sorry I didn't mean to use that much force it just happened." She yells as screams are heard in the trees.**

 **-Time Passes-**

The teen yawns fixing his scarf looking around "I see so that's why you suggested wearing this but it seems like you're the one who needs it." He says with a laugh Alexis shakes her head shivering "it's fine I just have to adjust a bit."

Shaking his head he walks up to her waving to the other two "stay close." He yells as the Kira and Emily jog next to the two. "So who's going to the Basilicom this time?" Kira asked "I'll go it should be warm in there." Alexis says Emily nods as well shivering a bit.

"I guess me and you are working together this time!" Kira says with a grin the teen nods "alright then we'll walk you guys there then go off on our own." The teen says with a smile "hopefully this'll be different from the two other times."

 **-Emily and Alexis-**

"Hopefully they're more open here." Alexis says with a sigh "were they no help before?" Emily asked Alexis sighs "it was hard to convince them to give us any leads." Emily nods looking at the man who stood there waiting for them to approach.

"I guess all we can do is try huh?" Emily says with a small smile Alexis nods "and if that doesn't work..." she looks at her scythe. Emily shakes her head "no don't!" She yells Alexis laughs "I would only use such tactics in front of the barbarian." She says walking forward with Emily.

 **-To them-**

"Seriously another material grabbing mission!" Kira groans as the teen continues to collect the items they were instructed to grab "it's fine not everything has to be violent." He says with a yawn.

"You tired or something?" Kira asked calmly the teen shakes his head "no just had that stuck in my throat sorry." He says laughing as he lifts his pouch full "alright time to get this back to the city Kira would you mind taking it?"

The teen asked Kira looked at him confused for a moment before nodding. Taking the supplies she went down the road by herself as he stood there in the snow. Closing his eyes and pulling the rock out of his pocket before tossing it in the air a few times.

He walks away from the road into the woods walking for awhile before ending up in a clearing large pieces of metal prodding into the floor along with a large piece of red and silver metal. The teen pulls the sword from his back laying it next to the floor before going to his knees and smiling.

 **-Time passes-**

"So no new information?" The teen asked calmly "no but it seems they might be hiding something." Alexis says calmly looking over at the teen and Kira "how about you two did you find anything?"

Kira shakes her head "it was a quick and easy material grabbing mission we barely saw any combat!" "I see hey did you see...!" Alexis stops seeing the teen had vanished "he took off again..." Kira says sighing "you guy's want to go out this time we weren't able to eat out that one time so how about now?" Emily says.

"Sure todays been a bit stressful having a nice meal should relax me even with the barbarian there." Alexis says Kira growls only to sigh a moment later. "Your right let him do whatever he likes lets just enjoy ourselves before we have to leave."

 **-To him-**

"What going on?" The teen asked calmly to the older man for a moment a dim light shines past the two "a competition is going on over there it's P.P.R or Prance Prance Revolt." The teen looked over to see a few people watching two people going at it one was a blond haired man he wore a white button up shot and a pair of black pants with a pair of dress shoes on.

The other was a young girl who seemed to be having problems with doing the right movement at the right time. "I see can you explain the premise of this game?" The teen asked the older man nods another dim light.

"The objective of the game is to destroy all the green orbs flying towards you while dogging the red ones. The problem is your movements have to match the beat of the song so you're dancing pretty much your score goes up as you hit the green orbs but decreases when you hit the red you also have a multiplier that you can't see but boost how much your score increases with every green orb. The red orbs break your multiplier as well."

"The two stay in there own zones the large squares so you don't mess up the other then you play simple right?" The old man says looking at the teen who was eyeing the two a light shines past the two for a moment "do you have a phone?" The teen asked a young girl who walked by she nods handing it to him. "Thank you I'll only use it for a moment."

"Isn't the one on the right cheating then?" The teen says pointing at the blond man "what do you mean?" The old man questions looking at the blond man "when his foot goes up to hit the higher green orb something reflects the light of the sun." Just like the teen says a flash of light fly's past the two a small clicking sound heard between the two.

"What does that mean though?" The old man says to the teen who smiles. "That he's not staying in his zone." The teen walks forward through the crowd "stop this match!" The old man yells the two look shocked turning around to see the man.

"Why?" The man asked calmly cheating is not prohibited in this competition." The people standing around look confused "I wasn't cheating!" The one on the left yells "right the same here." The man says the teen chuckles lifting the phone he borrowed.

"Really?" He asked calmly the two on the machine freeze for a moment. The picture showed a small object pushing out from the front of the mans shoe "looks like a hidden blade popping from your shoe don't you agree?"

The man sighs clapping "you got me but I only did it because it would end the fight quicker I'll fight her fairly if you would-" The teen cuts him off as he hands the phone back to the young girl "that won't be needed I'll take her place."

The man chuckles "really now you believe you can beat me?" The teen shrugs "I don't know lets find out." The girl seems like she wants to object but the old man says something to her making her nod and move away.

The teen put his hand over his forehead slowly moving it down before grinning "its been awhile since I've had to do something as stupid as this." He says with a chuckle before he stood on the small platform.

 **-With them-**

"This is nice." Kira says as she took a sip of her drink. Alexis nods "I agree it's nice to just go out every once in awhile in enjoy ourselves." Emily laughs "yeah I'm glad we got to know each other a bit better." The three nod smiling and laughing.

 **-With him-**

"Dammit I'm not giving in yet!" The young man yells at the teen who was calmly performing the actions he needed to. 'The games simple just destroy as many enemies (green orbs) as possible while avoiding their attacks (red orbs)' the teen thought to himself as he flipped over a line of reds kicking the green that was high.

Muttering could be heard in the crowd as the two continued to go through the song. "You're not enjoying yourself enough." The teen says calmly the young man looks at the teen confused as the teen dunks under some reds kicking low then high to hit the greens.

"That makes no sense are you an idiot?" The teen chuckles "maybe but at least I can understand something as simple as this." The song was coming to an end and the out come was becoming clear.

"Whatever reason you had for doing this doesn't matter to me if you can't enjoy doing it there's no point!" The teen yells catching the young man off guard the man begins tripping and falling on the platform.

"Sorry for yelling but if you're not truly enjoying the game there's no point in it." The teen waves his hand smacking the last green orb he'd only missed five while the man missed six "see it was a lot more exciting when we did it like this wasn't it?"

The teen hops off the platform not bothering for an answer as he walked through the crowd he heard some people whispering. "Was that her the hooded swordsmen?" An older man asked "it has to be right!" An excited younger man cheers as the teen walk down an alleyway. "Wait!" A voice yells at him from behind.

 **-Time Passes-**

"So from now on I'll be traveling with you all." The short pink haired girl cheered she wore a black pair of shorts shorts and a long sleeved loose collard grey shirt. Her eyes were a brownish color and she wore a pair of white sneakers. "This is Maria." She kicks the air before grinning.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" She cheers the three stare at her before sighing "of course you brought back another 'party member'." Kira complains Emily nods with a thin smile "I agree this has become a bad habit for you." Alexis stands up extending her hand to Maria "it's a pleasure to meet you." Maria grins in response smacking her hand "sure is!"

"Since there was no information about them here we should move to the last country." The three nod while Maria gives a confused look "what do you mean?" While everyone packed Maria was filled in on the situation.

"Oh it was the thing you were talking about!" She yells coming to the realization they've already talked about it. The teen nods "since you wanted to come along I figured I should explain things to you." He turns to everyone smiling "everyone ready to go?" The four nod, the teen grins spinning around on his heals so he was facing the door "then let's go!"

 **-...-**

 _"You're not getting away!" The young girl yells a chain firing towards the boy who flips back before launching forward onto the chain leather gloves on his hands as he fires his fist forward at the young girl._

 _"Match!" An older woman yells catching the boys fist. "Very good I didn't expect you to figure her out so quickly." The woman says with a grin the boy dust of his knuckles before punching the air "she caught me by surprise there's no way I'd lose to her!" The girl growls "just you wait when we get older I'll beat you!"_

"Liar..." The teen opens his eyes looking over to see the four were sleeping. He chuckles rubbing his eyes before pulling the rock from his pocket and tossing it into the air a few times before putting it back in his pocket.

He looked out the window they had already made it to the last country luckily it wasn't cold here but he kept up his hood and tightened his scarf as he stood up and exited the small room they were renting.

The teen wandered around for awhile only to stop when he saw a crowd of people looking at a screen floating in the air. He sighs walking forward and looking at the screen to see some woman with blonde hair standing in front of other females she was saying something but he didn't catch it his focus was on a piece of paper she lifted up.

"A tournament to see who the hooded swordsmen is!" A young enthusiastic woman says "the reward is something the hooded swordsmen would want." The teens eyes widen when he hears that statement. He walks forward taking one of the papers that were on a table before bolting back 'home.'

 **Hello I hope you enjoy this if you have any question an OC or just want to say something PM me or review I'll be sure to answer you as soon as I can. Also trying to go at a normal pace with this story there are obviously OC characters in this story but the main cast will be a big part in the story soon and finally thank you for reading.**

 **Jeitron: Thanks sorry it took forever for this one to come out also Maria and the teens meeting was covered up for a reason.**

 **Ballisticx6-Bradley Carson: I'll try to make my writing easier to read. And also you could have traced over the words and deleted them like that. And thank you for your support!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _"Dammit!" The blade goes flying pass the young warrior their eyes going wide as they realize what has happened. "It's not your fault." They say calmly the warriors eyes go wide they scream out holding their head "no dammit I can save you!" They scream "you've done enough!" The warrior looks over seeing a young boy standing there a blade in hand their eyes screaming to battle._

 _"You stay out of this!" The warrior roars lifting their blade to the young boy who cocks back their fist muttering something to themselves as they punch through the warriors blade blood trickling from the boys arm as he draws his own blades panting. "You couldn't do anything you've done enough stop it!"_

 _"Sire are you okay?" The figure looks around shaking their head "I'm fine just having a nightmare did you put the pieces where I asked you to?" The voice nods "of course Sire we're just waiting as it stands." The figure nods clenching their fist._

 **-To them-**

The teen Alexis and Emily stood in the contestant area while Maria and Kira cheered from the booths. The arena was packed full of different people there were many contestants as well the teen had noticed some girl calling her a hero or something and even a girl with a giant syringe!

He looked over at the two who were standing near him "to bad there were only three openings left huh?" Alexis says the teen nods "I wanted Kira or Maria to take my spot I thought it be more fun if you guy's went up." The teen says with a sigh.

"Kira wouldn't allow that and neither would I!" Emily yells at him pointing towards him "you're the hooded swordsmen you need to stand by that title!" The teen sighs "it was never a title I asked for besides from the rumors I've heard people think the hooded swordsmen a women wonder why?"

Alexis steps in between the two pointing to a large screen showing the same group of females but now they were actually in the room sitting in one of the higher points of the arena a special class the teen thought.

He didn't bother listening to what they were saying Emily brief him on the situation as they took there seats after the blond woman had finished her speech with a few comments from a short lilac haired girl a twin tailed black haired one and a short brown haired one.

"So it's like a battle royal and the teams are random?" The teen says grinning "alright this is another obstacle for my ambitions then!" He looks at the two "let's make it to the top together then!" The two nod looking a bit worried as the teen ran off to go grab a drink.

"He already forgot we'll have to fight each other didn't he?" Alexis says Emily smiles "he's always been like that, it starts in a five minutes you want to split up?" Alexis nods standing up "it'll be easier to fight that way." The two look at each other smiling before going there own ways.

 **-A few minutes later-**

"Where did those two go?" The teen questioned as he wandered around a bit trying to find them. "The tournament will begin in ten...nine...eight..." the mechanical voice says over the intercom the teen freezes for a moment before making a crazed dash back to where he was told to go.

"Almost there!" He yells as the voice reaches one he slams through the doors sliding to a halt in the large arena looking around he saw everything seem to be dark for some reason. Before he can get his bearings the ground opens up sending him free falling towards the ground. The teen looks around seeing others that are falling towards the floor.

The teen aims his grappling hook at one of the nearby trees. He fires and is pulled towards it he stops half way going for his blade he looks down seeing his blade and gloves where gone the only items he had on him was the blade on his back, his grappling hook, his shoulder guard, and his pouch.

He turns around quickly aiming his grappling hook at another tree. It hooks and he's sent flying towards it this time he kicks it standing sideways on the tree. "Where did my weapons go?" The teen questioned a bit confused his grappling hook releases it grip from the tree letting the teen drop to the forest floor.

"Did I drop them when I was falling?" He questions himself before shaking his head "no I still have its sheath and the gloves should have been on my side in my pouch but...both the blade and the gloves have disappeared." He doesn't get a chance to think about it anymore as he flips back, barely dodging the blade, he goes landing near one of the trees.

He lifts his fist glaring at the masked individual "who're you!" The teen yelled at mask who chuckled snapping their fingers three other goons come out from behind the trees. Mask raises their hand "I'm the one and only hooded swordsman!"

"Seriously?" The teen says under his breath looking up at mask and his lackeys. "Fine, prove to me you're the hooded swordsman mask!" The teen yells Mask growls pointing at the teen "kill him you three!" The three nod firing forward two had blunt weapons while the third carried a dagger.

The teen fires his grappling hook at the free behind the three being pulled forward he cocks back his leg kneeing one of the men fighting with a blunt weapon into a nearby bush. The teen kicks the blunt object towards the other two but they doge launching towards him.

"Impact!" He goes to finish his phrase but he freezes up for some reason he gives a pained look. "Got you now!" The one with the blunt weapons roars smacking him across the side of his head. The teen goes stumbling back before he can entirely fix himself the one with the dagger attacks. The teen only has enough time to raise his hand up to stop the blade from going through his throat.

The teen kicks the dagger wielding man back pulling the dagger that was lodge in his hand out. He looks at the three still up and the one recovering. The teen growls throwing the knife at the leader the two get in the way smacking it away giving the teen the chance to bolt.

 **-A few hours later-**

Leaning against a tree the teen gave himself the chance to patch himself up. He looks at his hand which was now wrapped up with medical bandages. He sighs lifting up his shirt to show his upper body was battered and bruised. He looked up at the sky seeing he was already losing daylight.

He growls taking the bit of medical gear he had on him to patch himself up. "Meeting Maria sure did a number on me...?" The teen laughs for a moment before noticing someone approaching the area. He kneels down hiding in the underbrush. He waits for the sound of breathing to get fainter before jumping out swing their leg towards the figure.

They turn around quickly blocking his kick with a fist the two glare at each other. The teen flips back as the figure punches sending a wave of energy at him exploding a tree behind them. The teen lands managing to doge the attack with his flip.

Firing forward the two begin fighting each other trading punches quickly after a few minutes the two stop fighting. The teen pants his fist bloody and he was breaking a sweat the figure  
was breathing heavily their own fist covered in blood.

The two launch forward again "Impact!" The teen roars "Eikyo!" The figure roars a blue aura engulfing their arm as they shouted a red engulfing the teens "Burst!" "Bastuo!" The two fist collide decimating the area with their energy.

Standing their fist connecting steam flowing from their knuckles the two stand their glaring at each other before they both fell back. 'No...I took to much damage I knew I shouldn't of used my abilities...' Is the teens last thought as he falls back.

 **-A while later-**

"Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked the teen who eyes slowly opened he looked up to see a girl looking down at him with a worried expression when she sees his eyes are open she smiles rubbing his face. He gives a confused look sitting up he looks at himself seeing he was now only in his pants and was wrapped up with medical tape.

His arm and chest were at least. "Did you do this for me?" He asked she looks away nodding "thanks...do you know where that guy went?" He asked she shakes her head he bites his lip they were strong and those abilities of theirs out of this world.

He pushes himself off the floor "sorry I need to win this tournament!" He says she nods pointing in a certain direction "the fighting is going on that way?" He asked she nods he smiles "thank you!" He yells running towards it after grabbing his clothes. She watches him run before sighing vanishing in the woods.

'I feel lighter for some reason did she really patch me up that well?' He thought to himself jumping up into one of the trees before lunging into the air looking around he sees a giant beast attacking a mountain for some reason. 'That must be it!' He thinks firing towards it.

He lands looking up to see a shadowy figure standing there "you!" It roars firing it's fist towards him the teen jumps to the side slamming his hand into the dirt and spreading his footing so he could stop himself.

"Monster!" The teen growls "I see that's why they sent me here to deal with you!" It begins laughing "I knew not attacking those two bimbos was the best option now I can save all my energy for you!" The figure lunges forward a giant shadow claw appearing firing towards the teen who slides underneath it.

The teen sends a kick to the figures face making it skid back "I don't care why you're here if you know where my friends are you better tell me!" The teen yells pointing at the figure who laughs its shadows flowing around it until its floating in the air.

"Since you ask like I love! I'll give you a chance! I'm going all out I'll eradicate you from this world here and now so welcome! Welcome to my world!" With that out the world is covered in darkness the sky forming a dark red two gleaming red eyes shine in the darkness a giant figure larger than the mountain stands their laughing maniacally in to the air.

"Now our fight begins!" It roars pounding it's fist into the ground claws sunk into the mountain top it rips it from the mountain itself shadows holding it into the air with a wave of their hand dark creatures begin falling from the sky all armed with an array of shadow weapons.

Sighing the teen lifts his fist into the air "I can't lose here!" They roar firing forward "Impact Burst!" He screams out firing punch after punch into the hoard but they don't stop slashing into the teen till he's sent flying back skidding against the dirt a shadow arm grabs him by his throat.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA this? This is what defeated me in the past?! The great Nexus!"** Nexus roars slamming the teen into the grown the teen gags in pain blood flying from his mouth he pushes himself from the floor _"Nexus did you truly need to give him your name?"_ The figure ask appearing from a rift in the sky holding two figures.

The teens eyes widen as he sees them "Alexis! Kira!" The teen takes two steps hand reaching out before falling forward the horde pushing him into the dirt. " **This is what our leader fears?!"** Nexus laughs as it grabs the two from the figure **"Nova leave my domain now."** Nexus growls Nova sighs.

 _"I'm only hear to observe though it already seems over."_ Nova sighs stepping back into the rift _"I'll be watching not helping Nexus this was your own decision."_ Nova says his parting words before vanishing. **"Now then why don't we end this?"** Nexus grins his followers dragging the teen towards him.

Nexus shadow hands fire towards the teen grabbing him by his arms lifting him into the air **"Why don't you use that power you use on me before huh? Show it to me the thing that defeated me before!"** The teen doesn't answer.

 **-?-**  
"Promise me no matter what happens you won't take this off alright." _"Don't do it she's lying to you." "Alright I promise."_ The boy says feeling the collar wrapped around his neck " _I...I...I'm sorry I couldn't...stop...her..."_  
 **-Reality-**

"..."The teen opens his eyes and within moments he realizes he's laying on the floor of the arena panting he looks around confused everything was torn up warriors all over were on the floor beaten to a pulp panting on the ground clapping and cheering could be heard.

 **"Congratulation! On winning this fight! Ms...?"** The announcer stops talking as the teen stands up hood still up looking around confused 'why was I missing all of my gear? And what kind of dream was that?' The teen shakes their head " **Yes you Ms. in the hood please step forward into the elevator for your prize!"**

The teen looks up walking forward towards the elevator. Sighing as he leans against the elevator wall "that was way to vivid to be a normal dream right?" He thinks to himself holding his head as he tries to forget about the scene.

"What do you mean obviously there a citizen of my nation she didn't even do anything in your nation cow tits!" A voice growls "oh my is that anyway for a CPU to behave?" The sound of that word makes the teen remember where he's heading from what he remembers CPU's are important because there like gods who watch over the nations which for some reason.

"Makes no sense." He mutters as the door opens hood still up he enters the room hands in his pocket no wounds pain or anything on his body he looks into the room to see a group of girls standing there.

For some reason he felt a strange fear enter his stomach which told him to turn around. He takes the step back but they already move forward towards him as the first words spill out the realization that something was wrong shot through his head that or it was the sudden headache coming on.

 **Hello I hope you enjoy this if you have any question an OC or just want to say something PM me or review I'll be sure to answer you as soon as I can. Also trying to go at a normal pace with this story there are obviously OC characters in this story but the main cast will be a big part in the story soon and finally thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Laying down in the forest next to a tree their eyes closed for a moment as apples roll next to them stopping slowly in the sunlight.

Their hair was white with crimson tips spiky at the end and covering a bit of his face the wind blowing it out of the way as he open his eyes revealing a pair of bright gray eyes. His neck the home of a black metal collar.

A red V-neck covering his chest and a black hooded jacket covered the rest down to his dark blue jeans that hang tightly at his waist with the help of a black belt. Covering his feet a pair of black sneakers.

Standing up with a groan a blade is revealed hidden in a black sheath on his back a brown strap holds it on his back looping over his arm and to his back. As they survey the area they pull out a small rock tossing it in the air a few times.

Putting away the rock in his pocket he walks over to a small leather bag hanging it over his shoulder so that the sling crossed over his chest.

Looking up he picks an apple from the tree he was standing underneath smiling at it he goes to take a bite stopping for a moment before rubbing it on his shirt.

"What brings you here...Rectus!" The teen yells suddenly turning around chucking the apple in the direction of a gray haired man who wore an old set of rusting armor and a red bandana.

Before the apple can hit Rectus though it suddenly falls apart the teen grins. "Haven't lost your edge yet old man?" Rectus laughs his now unsheathe blade returning to its home.

"I've still got some fight in me how's the sanity jungle boy?" The teen looks around "the trees aren't talking to me yet but give me a month and we'll be playing card games together."

Rectus laughs once again shaking his head his brown eyes looking at the teen gray ones "seem survival training haven't managed to get rid of that mouth of yours."

The teen chuckles "you give me to much credit my old friend so what brings you here?" The teen says jumping up and picking two apples walking over and handing one to Rectus who gives him a thin smile.

"Its time for the next part of your training I've been watching you over these recent weeks and its obvious you're ready to set off." He laughs "I never expected you to have such a similar time to your." Rectus stops when he sees the smile fall off the teens face.

"Well anyways I've decided as your mentor and guardian we're going out for drinks!" Rectus cheers the teen yawns "isn't this just an excuse for you to drink?" Rectus flinches at that laughing "of course not I'd never do such a thing!"

 **-Awhile later-**

"Waiter I swear if two more minutes go by without another mug in my gut I'm tearing this establishment to the ground!" Rectus cheers as he lifts his mug the teen leans against his arm sighing. "You always get like this when you're drunk." He complains.

"Oh come on jungle boy live a little you've been away from civilization for a year a freaking year loosen up you were much more fun when you were a wild card."

The teen rolls his eyes "I have goals now Rectus ambitions that need to be placed first I can't falter and allow myself to become inebriated and loose my way."

Rectus sighs "kill joy my name is jungle boy." The teen laughs at that feeling the collar around their neck "I need to do this Rectus you know that."

A small chuckle escapes Rectus as he seems to somber up "I know kid...you know I worry for you if you're going out there you're going to need credits and credits don't pop out of thin air head to the guild toss my name out there if you can't get any work."

Nodding the teen pulls out a note pad and pen and begins jotting down notes. "Second a party you're tough but the monsters on the mainland are going to kick the shit out of you if you're alone."

"Lastly it seems someone might've seen 'it'." The teen stops writing for a moment looking at Rectus with wide eyes. "Four in total different nations I'm sure if you ask about it you'll get the chance to pursue them."

The teen nods going back to writing "and a gift." Rectus hands the teen a rusted katana laughing "its not much but its better than using 'that'." Rectus nods to the blade on the teens back the teen nods accepting the blade with a bow.

"Now one more round and lets get you to that boat!" Rectus cheers the teen sighs but smiles all the same as his mentor downs another mug.

 **-Time passes-**

"A year in the forest and now I'm on a boat heading for the mainland from what Rectus said we'll be getting off at Planeptune." He says with a sigh. "Sorry to interrupt your monologue sir but could you please move need to bring this to the cargo hold."

The teen face turns red 'I said all that out loud!' He screams inside moving out of the way. "Thanks have a good day sir." The teen nods smiling weakly his face slowly going back to its normal color.

"Guess being out in the forest really did mess with me." He groans looking out at the seat the sun rays dancing on the waters surface. "First time?" A female voice pipes in next to him the teen jumps a bit looking where it came from.

A silver haired girl with brown fair skins leans on the railing next to him her golden yellow eyes focused on him with a smile.

She wore a brown overcoat with a black tie and a red vest and a pair of black short shorts a holster hangs loosely on her side and she wore a pair black boots with stockings.

On a side note if it wasn't for how shocked the teen was he probably would of notice the girls most likely a D cup by how well the girls looked in the vest luckily he hadn't noticed them and was stuck in shock value.

In the holster rested a revolver the girl grins at him "oh you mean to the mainlands?" He questions she nods he sighs "yeah it is how could you tell?" He asks.

She laughs "haven't seen someone with such an excited look in awhile well other than that girl who was trying to sell me junk." He gives her a puzzled look but she continues.

"Daliex Holmes." She says extending her hand a card resting in it "private eye and info broker if you want something found or just looking for some information I'm your gal."

The teen nods taking the card and placing it in his pocket "so what's your name?" Daliex asks with a smile "oh it's-" _***CRASH!***_ "Shit it got out!" Someone yells. The teen begins running towards the sound Daliex following in a slight jog.

As he turns the corner he sees a giant wolf like creature standing on the deck howling people run away as it swats one of the men away they slam into the railing groaning in defeat before blacking out.

Crouching down behind one of the crates on the deck the teen and Daliex look as two blue things hop up and down next to the giant wolf who moves slowly towards something.

"Damn its the girl from before." Daliex mutters under her breath pulling her revolver from its holster. The teen looks where Daliex is looking seeing a girl backed up against a wall the wolf eyeing her down.

'Shit she's going to be mauled by that thing if we don't do anything!' The teen growls his heart beating quickly he unsheathes his katana sliding over the crate and charging towards the monsters.

The blue slime creatures lunge towards him catching him off guard he stumbles managing to dunk underneath the two they land behind him as he turns towards the readying his blade for a second lunge.

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

Suddenly with two loud bangs the two blue slime explode the teen looks up to see Daliex still behind the crate but standing up now smoke rising from the barrel.

The two nod at each other and the teen once again begins his bolt towards the wolf "over here you overgrown mutt!" The teen roars jumping into the air raising the katana over head.

The wolf eyes dart towards the teen right as the teen brings the blade down over its left eye the wolf howls in pain trashing about smacking the teen with its claws gagging the teen is sent flying back smashing into the crates.

"You good hot shot?" Daliex questions the teen shakes his head trying to elevate some of the dizziness from his head along with the pain he felt in his back and chest.

Slowly standing up the teen looks at the wolf who was shaking its head as it seemed to calm down it looked up at the teen growling.

"Looks like I made a new friend." The teen chuckles Daliex smiles aiming her revolver at the wolf firing a few rounds at it. Surprisingly the wolf fires forward jumping left and right to avoid her shots.

Once its close enough to strike it goes in for a swipe slashing at Daliex the teen moves in the way using his katana to realign the attack so it smacks into the ground next to the two.

"Reloading cover me!" Daliex yells moving away as she pulled rounds from her jacket. The teen and the wolf circled around each other eyeing each other down.

Without warning the wolf lunges forward on instinct the teen rolls forward barely dodging the first attack using it hind legs it kicks the teen who tumbles forward winching from the pain but quickly gets up legs shaking and everything spinning but still up.

"Hot shot cover your eyes!" Daliex yells doing as instructed the teen cover their eyes as something goes flying past him a blinding light exploding from it the wolf howls in pain.

Daliex runs over to the teen pulling them behind the crate. "Never seen a wolf like that before wonder if that's the illegal goods my sources were telling me about." Daliex whispers.

"It doesn't seem to have noticed us." The girl who had been up against the wall says. "Right this is Hot Shot and I'm Daliex private eye and info breaker but I already gave you my card." Daliex says reloading her revolver.

"My names Mara I'm a traveling merchant I recently started out was going to explore the mainland but after seeing that thing..." She says with a sigh.

Mara her hair was short and black and she only had bangs on the left side of her face which covered most of her eye which were an ocean blue color. She wore a brown cloak that hid most of her body underneath it.

you could make out a small red top that covered her up down to her belly button and a pair of black pants and some red sneakers.

On a side note if it wasn't for the fact that the three of them were dealing with a giant wolf the teen would've probably noticed the obvious size difference between Mara and Daliex.

Like comparing an apple to a watermelon. On that note Mara seemed to still be developing in this aspect and was a good firm B-cup.

 _ ***GRRR***_

The three freeze up the teen clenches his katana regaining control of his breathing. Daliex looks at the teen who nods at her.

After a few seconds the growling moves away towards the other side of the deck. "We're all going to die if we can't kill that thing."

Mara says sliding down against the crate. "I thought this was my lucky break finally got enough credits to get out of there and now I'm going to die to a wolf." Mara chuckles sadly.

'Not much of a choice in the matter anymore.' The teen sighs "I have an idea but we're only going to get one shot at it maybe a shot in a half depending on the first try."

The two look at him with a bit of surprise "you just come up with something hot shot?" Daliex asks "not exactly just but details later it all depends on if you have another of those light things."

She sighs "a flash bang?" She questions the teen nods "yes do you?" She nods "three I do have to make a get away or two what being a information broker and a private eye."

Nodding the teen stands up "I'll get its attention when I do make sure you throw that flash bang and make sure to tell me you throw it can't do this without my eyes." He says getting up.

"Hey you oversize mutt!" He yells catching the wolfs attention from the door the wolf growls moving towards him slowly. "Yeah! You're angry at me right then come on show me what you got!"

 _ ***HOOOOWL!***_

And with that it launches forward a small object hits the ground bouncing up right before exploding into light the teen quickly covers their eyes and with the sudden yelp of pain from the wolf he knows they've got it.

Drawing his katana quickly the teen fires forward "Impact!" He roars firing the sword forward "Burst!" One more roar and suddenly a shock wave goes through the blade smashing into the wolf who slams into the wall with a cry of defeat before it collapses.

The teens legs give out on him biting his lip in pain he releases his grip on his katana blood dripping down his arms "wow hot shot wasn't expecting that." Daliex says with a smile.

Laughing the teen screams in pain when Daliex tries to lift him up "what happened to your arms?" Daliex questions looking at the black and bruise bloody mess his arms were in.

"Only plan I had hurt like a bitch though." He laughs falling back winching when his arms hit the ground "don't worry about it when I was a kid they'd be facing the wrong way when I did it."

"Not a technique you should be using on many occasions huh?" He shrugs "I am completing my training so hey you live an you learn."

Mara sits down next to him pulling out a bottle "drink this, it'll increase how fast you'll heal by the next hour or so your arms will be as good as new." He nods.

"Can't really grab it mind giving me a hand?" He asks with a smile Mara nods lifting the now open bottle to his mouth helping him drink it.

"You manage to actually knock that thing out...you are a life saver my boss would've killed me if it died!" The man who had been carrying the thing with the other men says with a sigh.

"Now hold on a damn moment we almost died out here saving this boat hell everyone would've probably died on this boat had it not been for us!" Daliex growls crossing her arms.

"B-but everything turned out okay right? N-No point in really telling anyone about it I mean no one got hurt." Daliex shakes her head "I've got some question for you this right here is illegal shipping a dangerous monster like that on a civilian boat?"

The man freezes "what are you talking about my boss just has a very unique taste in pets trust me it was just hungry it wouldn't harm a fly otherwise."

"Like hell it-" Mara snaps at the two " **will you two be quite!"** She growls the two freeze up "look I don't care what your game here is but you need to understand people almost died because of your bosses taste in pets."

Daliex nods "good point if you're telling the truth it doesn't change the fact it almost killed us." The man sighs "look I'm just suppose to bring it to my bosses house if I'd know what was inside I wouldn't have been unarmed."

"Fine since you seem so compliant now why don't me and you chat while hot shot rests a bit?" Daliex says the man sighs "fine ask me whatever you want." The man says.

Daliex looks at Mara "we'll reach the main land in an hour so I have a cabin you're welcome to bring them there to rest." She says offering the key Mara nods accepting it.

'Everything blurry must be that medicine or potion? Mara gave me.' The teen thinks as Mara helps him down to the living quarters.

'I guess my dad was right about the adventure at every turn.' Mara thinks as she sets the teen down on the bed. "Wasn't expecting a knight to show up to my rescue though always thought of myself as the more independent type." She says with a sigh.

"Who am I kidding I be wolf chow if it wasn't for?" She looks at the teen who seemed to have passed out. She smiles "well at least those work I can actually make a profit off of them though I do need to figure out how to make quicker acting ones."

She sighs "if that was someones pet then whats an actual monster like?" Mara muttered under her breath.

Suddenly grabbing her head and screaming "dammit this wasn't suppose to happen I mean I knew there were going to be monsters but I didn't know they be this strong!"

Mara looks at the teen chuckling "heck you're weak I mean you're level five now level eight but you still were able to beat that thing black and blue...?"

After taking a closer look Mara laughs "oh my god you don't even have a HUD! Nothing you're fresh out of the sticks aren't you?...Meaning you don't really have any identification with you either...!?"

Going through her large backpack quickly she pulls out a small device placing it on his after a moment the device vanishes and she sighs. "Hopefully he's not entirely confused."

'This HUD its pretty new most people carry it around to avoid danger such as high level monsters or even people sadly levels can be false rare monsters and the like could be low level and still mop the floor with you.'

Mara continues her thought sighing 'actually most peoples level stay around one to ten there entire life unless you go out of your way to fight monster for example.'

 **Name:Mara Staff**

 **Occupation: Traveling Merchant**

 **LVL:1**

 **Stats**

 **HP:800**

 **SP:500**

 **STR:90**

 **VIT:90**

 **INT:150**

 **MEN:120**

 **AGI:90**

 **TEC:110**

 **LUK:90**

 **MOV:5**

'While my stats aren't that good they aren't the worst I wonder what his are.' Mara looks at him trying to view his stats but nothing comes up. "Is it because he's still asleep?" She wonders out loud.

 _ **"Welcome to the Protagonist Utility Device or P.U.D. for short."**_ The gives a confused look at the sudden voice 'um...what?' He asks calmly _**"While you were sleeping I was installed into your brain!"**_

'Um...what?' _**"Don't worry sir here you can use your points to level certain aspects of your character for example."**_

 _ **Courage:Impulsive**_

 _ **Knowledge:Dull**_

 _ **Diligence:lazy**_

 _ **Expression:Plain**_

 _ **Understanding:Dense**_

 _ **"These things are all things you can use to your benefit since your normal stats will be upgraded by themselves this will help you with the Lily and Rose ranks."**_

 _ **"Lily ranks usually entails that you will be able to form a connection with the individual becoming true allies with one another and friends while the Rose ranks are more intimate and can easily be messed up and can have terrible side effects."**_

'Um...what?' _**"For example if you have a high lily rank and decide to take a chance with the Rose ranks there is a chance of them denying you even at max and that can decrease your lily rank with them permanently."**_

 _ **"The upside is you can stack the Rose rank not even needing the individual who you are ranking it with to be with you as your partner. The problem is a Rose rank has a very low chance of being increase in battle and most be pursued outside of battle."**_

 _ **"The more Rose ranks you pursue the higher chance of one breaking and then everything begins to topple those who are the most ambitious are the one who tend to have the hardest falls as they say."**_

 _ **"As you increase your own stats maintaining Rose ranks will become easier as things become easier to say and with your new stats you'll be able to gain new Rose ranks and with it more power."**_

The teen freezes at this 'more power...I see' He looks at his arm biting his lip 'I barely survived today my training isn't done and my goals I can't falter if this thing says it can boost my power with this flower thing then I'll accept it!'

"PUD how many points do I have?" He asks a three appears in front of him he nods "alright then boost my Courage and Understanding for now by one I'll save the other point for later."

 **Courage: Reliable**

 **Understanding: Kindly**

"Oh you're finally waking up." The teen looks over seeing Mara sitting on a chair nearby and Daliex leaning against the wall looking at a small notepad.

"We're about to hit land how're your arms?" Mara asks moving them about a bit the teen sighs "they're better a bit sore but nothing a bit of rest won't fix...well more rest."

 _ ***Rooonnn***_

Daliex pushes off the wall putting away her notepad "well I guess this is where we part ways I need to look into this stay safe you two." Daliex says waving bye as she exits the room.

The teen moves there arms around a bit more before finally standing up. "Right I guess I'm off as well can't keep standing around like this ya know?" He says laughing.

Mara sighs rubbing her cheek "right about that...how do I..." She shakes her head 'why am I so nervous?' She screams on the inside.

Looking at Mara the teen sighs "you know I am looking for party members if you know anyone who's interested." He says with a smile. "Oh? I may someone what are you looking for?" She asks.

He chuckles "well I need someone who's good with money who can help when I'm haggling for something or selling something maybe someone who could I don't know help the party out with healing and the like anyone like that?"

She pretends to ponder "I know this Mara girl but...nah it would never work." He sighs "really she sounds like she'd be great for my party I mean it is my first time in a party so finding someone to fit that position might be tough."

With a chuckle she sighs "well you're in luck then it just so happens Mara the traveling merchant was looking for a party to help deal with the monsters out on the mainland."

He grins extending his hand "then welcome aboard ." She smiles shaking it "my pleasure Mr...?" He chuckles "its-" suddenly a mans pops his head in."Oi hurry up we got paying customers out here looking to leave the mainland."

The two look at each other laughing as they head to the cargo hold and grab the things they had put in there.

 **-?-**

 _ **"It'll be a hindrance if we allow you to continue your little 'experiment' so why don't you follow Night to the exit." The figure says with a smile.**_

 _ **A man in a black cloak gets behind the older man who shakes his head "i-its fine I insist I'll see myself out." They say trying to scurry out but Night grabs them by their shoulder.**_

 _ **His red eyes stare them down and they freeze " this was nothing but a bit of fun for us your idea was interesting but I have to say I do have my own plans so."**_

 _ ***SNAP!***_

 _ **The doors fly open glowing yellow eyes stare into the room "I bid you a good day oh and tell your son I said hello~" Valentines face grows pale as he's forced into the room his screaming echoing for a few minutes.**_

 _ **"Now back to business you were saying you wanted to go on your own correct Shade?" The figure question a man in a suit who shakes his head.**_

 _ **"Of course not master my loyalty lies with you doctor Valentine wanted to conduct those experiments I thought they were under your order."**_

 _ **The figure sighs "well Shade I don't blame you but please refrain from causing to much trouble I need you then to watch our underground facility it'll be a hindrance if those CPU's catch wind of it so make sure they don't understand?"**_

 _ **Shade bows to the figure "of course master if you'll excuse me." With that shade vanish two other figures sit there "it would seem one of my pawns are complaining about bad mailing service." A female voice chuckles.**_

 _ **"Nexion why you keep those worthless animals around I'll never know." A laid back male voice complain the female voice Nexion growls "at least I don't use wrath to poses actual monsters Nexus." Nexus glares at her.**_

 _ **"Enough I will not allow you to fight in front of our master." Another male voice says "Nova your done sucking off the master I never noticed." Nexion says with a yawn.**_

 _ **"How dare you succubus!" Nexion eyes snap over to Nova "you brown nosing bastard what the hell did you just call me?!" The figure lifts their hand and everyone goes silent.**_

 _ **"Wrath is a construct for Nexus to control the will of certain beings to his own and Nexion ability to bend the minds of men is important to our group and Nova I expected more from you refrain from getting so worked up."**_

 _ **The three bow "yes master thank you for your words of encouragement." The three say "your welcome now if you'll excuse me there's something I must deal with different underground factions still don't know of us I plan to change that."**_

 _ **-**_ **Our hero-**

The teen and Mara walked down the road Mara was thinking of how many amazing adventures the two would go on who they'd me and the like while the teens mind went back to what Rectus said before he left.

'Four pieces different countries how did they manage to get to different countries...that means one is here as well doesn't it? Will I be able to claim them with how I am now?'

"Why don't I give you a nickname." Mara says with a smile "since Daliex called you hot shot I'll call you Chief seeing as you are the leader of our little group...well more of a duo."

The teen smiles "alright then I'll call you Mara." She gives a confused look before sighing "I figured you'd give me some awesome nickname or maybe some cute one not just my name."

"But your name is cute." The teen says 'it reminds me of cat my master once had.' He thought to himself "w-what do you mean cute it's just a name!"

He smiles "yep but in all seriousness Mara we do need to find the nearest town get some more food and water and get a quest or two and maybe...some better equipment."

The two look at his rusted katana sighing "you're right about that I also need a weapon can't just leave the fighting for you but till then I'll be behind you for moral support!"

 _ **Lily Rank:1 Mara Unlocked!**_

 _ **Bonus:**_

 _ **10% more damage against dogoo type monsters.**_

 _ **5% more hp.**_

A sudden voice boomed in the teens head "I'll be counting on you!" He says with a grin 'now if the voice in my head could stop screaming at me...god I hope that thing I drunk didn't make me crazy.' He sighed at the thought.

"So lets hurry to the next town before it gets dark out don't want to be caught out here with our levels." Mara says the teen nods jogging with her down the road.

 **-?-**

 **"We are the hand of the people!" The woman at the front yells the group of red hooded robe people roar in agreement.**

 **"We are the truth of the people!" Another cry of support "we are the needed evil that will purge this land of its lies!" Once again a cry of support.**

 **"Synth is on a roll today isn't she?" Another female voice says the male voice sighs "sure Bit just try to keep Synth ego down with us kay?" Bit grins at the male doing a twirl in their red hooded robe blades firing from her sleeves.**

 **"I'll slaughter anyone who tries to inflate it Yin." Yin sighs "not what I meant but it'll work for the time being also be sure to keep an eye out for you know 'who'."**

 **Bit stares for a moment before grinning "of course Yin of course~." She says prancing off with a hum Yin sighs but smiles all the same looking back at the speech. "With her our people should be able to rise again.**

 **-In another part of the world-**

 _"I already knew as much..." The man said with a smile to the male who chuckles "I see so you thought I was working with them? Sorry to burst that bubble with a no."_

 _The man sighs "Sorry V didn't mean to barge in like this." The man says with a laugh V just shrugs looking at the people groaning on the ground "the weak usually flock to the strong...sadly my guards seem comprised of the prior guess that's a good thing."_

 _V hops up dusting them self off "So Project what do you want from me now that you know I'm not with them?" Project chuckles "you should know." V grins "I see very well you did well to get here so a reward is in order."_

 _Turing on his heels V heads towards a back room waving for Project to follow them "information for conformation I assume?" Project said "as clever as always Project."_

 _"Alright if that's the case spit it out now before I'm interested in what you're selling." Project says with a yawn. V sighs "fine since you asked so nicely I want-"_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _And explosion cuts V off a group of armed soldiers fire in aiming their rifles at the two "company?" V questions "I do bring the best kinds of house guest."_

 **-Our Hero-**

'I should try checking his stats I could see his LVL but everything else wasn't even there...oh his stats are here.'

 **Name:**************

 **Occupation:N/A**

 **LVL:5**

 **Stats**

 **HP:1850**

 **SP:450**

 **STR:200**

 **VIT:240**

 **INT:100**

 **MEN:130**

 **AGI:140**

 **TEC:145**

 **LUK:125**

 **MOV:5**

'He has so much more health then me...though he doesn't seem to very good at magic based attacks then again his physical capabilities seem to cover for that.' Mara sighs.

'Maybe get him some armor that at least increases his magic defense if it keeps up a high level magic user would destroy him or really anyone one with a decent amount of magic.'

'Hm? His name is blacked out why?...!? Did I give him the right H.U.D. I might've...accidentally given him that shady prototype I got from that back alley trader.'

'I only bought it so I could tinker on it! The damn thing looked like any of the other ones! Its fine he seems...alright maybe it actually just installed wrong...no that probably be worse...'

"Luckily it wasn't that far off." The teen voice chips in snapping Mara out of her thoughts she looks over at him who was now a few steps ahead at the top of the hill looking down at a town in the distance.

"Sorry Chief was lost in thought we jogging the rest of the way?" Mara asks with a smile "yeah lets the quicker we get there the quicker we can rest and take a shower or bath." He says jogging ahead.

Mara stands their for a moment grabbing her cloak and smelling it her face suddenly turns red "I don't usually smell like this!" She screams running after the teen who had only been thinking about taking a real shower since his survival training.

 **And that's it for this one I wanted the story to be more fleshed out so it'll be undergoing a rewrite and I plan to shoot through the chapters cause I've been planning like with my other stories on what I want from them so if you're worried about when the chapter will be out.**

 **Don't worry I'll try to keep it between daily and a week but I do have things I'm doing myself along with multiple rewrites of other stories so I say between daily and weekly loosely.**

 **With that being said I'm not sure what review I haven't answered so I'll answer all of them though I guess it won't really matter since I am rewriting it.**

 **Praixz Zer0: It means the lead is an OC. And OC X basically means that I haven't decided who the OC love interest is but with this chapter I'm sure it'll be easier to understand.**

 **Cobaltroid: I hope you like this one I got stumped on what I wanted after six and I reread my story and hated my writing hopefully this is better and hopefully you keep reading.**

 **Jeitron: Your welcome for you buddy I'll try to keep this thing going quick though now that we're on chapter one it'll be a bit harder don't worry there will still be a bunch of 'dark figures for you to enjoy.**

 **Cobaltroid: Thank you I do like making things OC-centered and I agree he did recruit new girls every chapter so lets spread it out a bit! Oh and this time around tournament is going down like it should've done!**

 **Jeitron: Course buddy! And we need party members and we need black figures foreshadowing foreshadowing everywhere. And you will get no name till the time is right!**

 **Ocean's Inferno: Thank you...Thank you...And I agree hopefully this first chapter shows that things are better...I do English though Spanish is my favorite girl!**

 **And ouch I feel my soul ripping from my body at the thought of someone vomiting from my reading. But if you did then I have super powers! And I know I can't convey it well when everything looks like shit.**

 **You think I'm a good writer why thank you Ocean! You don't sound like a dick a review is suppose to help an author grow and while I can't say I threw up my terrible writing habits I hope this is a step in the right direction.**

 **To- A I think now 15 year old who knows to much.**

 **Jeitron: I felt that too I think I rushed the fights to much and then I thought about it and I said to myself...Why the hell is he still in training if he's like this?!**

 **Of course I want my character to grow so I cut him to what he should've been the first time around in training. I brought back the effects of what impact burst did to him as a kid not only to show he's still in training but that impact burst takes skill to use.**

 **TheLastNanaya:You'll get that harem and trust me the HDN girls will interact with him. *INTENSE FORESHADOWING!* Also I'll answer the first part below.**

 **Jeitron: You're welcome! And I feel even with the slow pace I skipped details I'm a failure at my own art! This time I'll make the chapters longer so that the pace seems a bit faster.**

 **Jeitron: You don't know how many times I just spelled your name as Jetitron! But besides that I'm glad you followed in and hope to have your support in the future!**


End file.
